Un été inoubliable
by BelLatwilLight
Summary: Après 5 ans sans ce voir . Bella va passer son été chez son meilleur ami Edward Cullen mais dès qu'elle le retrouve une nouvelle attirance ce fait sentir . Et si Edward et Bella étaient fait pour être ensemble depuis le début !
1. Chapter 1

Hey You !

Voici ma premiere fiction …. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! ^^

Résumée ::

Bella et edward son amie depuis qu'ils sont tout petits . (du moins Bella est amie avec edward depuis quelle est toute petite) ils sont même meilleure amie . Mes un jour la famille Cullen déménage . 5 ans on passer est bella va passer son été chez les Cullen mais dés quel retrouve edward une nouvelle attirance ce fait sentir . Et si edward et bella était fait pour être ensemble depuis le début !

Résumé de bella :

Depuis que je suis toute petite edward s'occupe de moi quand j'ai commençait à grandir ont est devenue meilleure amie mes malheureusement comme edward est un vampire sa famille a dut déménager dans une autre ville car beaucoup de gens ce poser des questions . 5 ans on passer et mon père me propose de passer un été cher eux , bizarrement je ressent autre chose pour lui plus que de l'amitié .

Résumée d'edward :

Depuis ma transformation je m'occupais de bella ma voisine quand elle a grandi on est devenue meilleure amie mais malheureusement à ause de ma nature ,ma famille est moi avons du partir . Mais quand j'ai appris qu'elle venait passer un été chez nous mon bonheur et revenue mais maintenant que bella a changer dans mon cœur et physiquement une attirance nouvelle nous attire ...

Tous les personnages appartienne à stepheunie meyer …

*********** Prologue **************

Bella

- hum ... Répondis-je à mon père en levant la tête de mon bol de céréales .

- ça te plairait d'aller passer ton été chez les Cullen ?

- QUOI ! avant qu'il ne répète ça question je me jetai dans ses bras . Oh papa c'est vrai ?

- Oui puisque je te le demande .

- Mais , ils sont d'accord ?

- Ils me l'ont eux même demander . Carlisle m'a téléphoner pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire - oui car il y a 2 jours c'était l'anniversaire de Charlie . Puis il m'a demandé comment tu allais et m'a demander après si tu avais quelque chose de prévue cette été je lui ai répondu que non , et il m'a gentiment proposer que ça serait sympa que tu ailles chez eux pour revoir toute la famille .

- Oh papa ça sera l'été le plus heureux de ma vie .

- Bien bah après ton déjeuner tu iras faire tes affaires tu pars dans 3 jours .

- Oui , oui t'inquiète pas ! Puis il m'embrassa sur le front et partie à sont travaille , quand à moi je fini mon déjeuner aussi rapidement que je l'avais préparer et partie prendre ma douche .  
Dans 3 jours j'allais pouvoir revoir **Edward Cullen** mon meilleur ami... ! 

_**Voilà…**_

Je sais il est petit mais..ce n'est qu'un prologue …

_**J'espère qu'il vous à plus…**_

_**La suite Bientôt**_

_**En attendant il y a le petit bouton en bas qui n'attend qui vous D**_ _**{ Laisser moi plein , plein d'avis … ! : D }**_

_**Lù… **_


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée à la villa

**H**ey **Y**ou! Voilà Le chapitre 1.

Chapitre 1: **L'arrivé à la villa **

**Tout les personnages appartiennes a Stepheunie Meyer ... **

**On se retrouve en bas :D**

Je me réveillais de bonne heure et de bonne humeur . Je partis dire bonjours à Charlie , qui ne s'empêcha pas de remarquer ma bonne humeur après avoir fini de manger je partie prendre une douche chaude pour me calmer de ma nervosité . C'est pas n'importe quand qu'on aller voir Edward Cullen . Même si c'était mon meilleur ami , je ne l'avais pas vue depuis que j'avais 12 ans … Me reconnaître t'il après 5 ans sans ce voir ? Et lui , le reconnaîtrai-je ? Sûrement . Il m'avait envoyer quelques photos de lui avec ça famille. Ils étaient toujours aussi beaux . Après avoir refermer ma valise je partie dehors ou Charlie m'attendait .

- Allez Bella dépêche toi on est en retard me dit Charlie à travers la vitre ouverte de la voiture

- JE sais Oui. Je balançais la valise Dans Le coffre HNE montée à l'avant avec mon père.

- Bon en route .

Mon père m'emmena à l'aréopore de Phoenix ou je pris l'avion jusqu'à une petite ville du nom de Forks où habiter maintenant les Cullen . Je dormis la moitié du trajet . Quand j'arrivai un homme blond m'attendait . Je le reconnue sur le chant c'était carliste tout craché avec Esmée qui lui tenait la main et la petite brune avec un visage de lutin et les cheveux en pique devait être Alice .

- Bonjour Bella me dit Carlisle en me faisant la bise et me prenant ma valise pour la mettre dans le coffre de leur voiture .

Esmée me pris dans ses bras je sentis son odeur , ses cheveux sentaient la violette .

- Bonjour Bella , tu nous as tellement manquer .

- Oui moi aussi vous m'avez manquer .

- Salut Bella me dit soudain Alice qui s' approcher de moi pour me prendre dans ces bras .

- salut , je regardais autour de moi il manquait le reste de la famille

- où son les autres demandais-je .

- Ils sont restés à la maison pour préparer ton arriver me dit Esmée un grand sourire au lèvre , je suis désolée que Edward ne soit pas venue , il voulait finir de te préparer quelque chose ...

- oh ce n'est pas grave lui dit-je précipitamment

- oh très bien .

pendant le trajet jusqu'à leur maison, Carlisle me posa plusieurs questions : si c'était bien le lycée , si ça aller mieux – car ma mère est morte quand j'avais 13 ans dans un accident de voiture . Et même si j'avais un petit ami !  
Quand leur voiture ce gara dans leur immenses garages . Alice m'aida a sortir mais affaires de la voiture elle les donna a Carlisle qui ce chargea de nous suivre avec . Alice me prit par le bras et m'ouvris la porte de leur magnifique maison . Elle était encore plus belle que celle d'avant , celle qui avait quand ils étaient nos voisins . Alice me retins la porte pour que je passe la première .

- tu nous as tellement manqué me murmura t'elle, surtout à Edward si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Euh … non ? Lui dit-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur .

Ben , j'ai rien contre toi , mais à force de toujours entendre : Bella par ci Bella par là ben…

a d'accord je vois lui répondit –je en souriant .

Elle me rendis mon sourire puis ce tourna vers les escaliers puis ce mis a criée :

- Emmet , Jasper ,Rosalie , **E**DWARD . Bella est arrivée .

_Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus { désoler pour la longueur : / Mais les quelques premier chapitres seront de ce genre là … }_

_Merci pour vos review D _

_Oublier pas le bouton en bas D _

_Bizouxx_

_Lù_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Edward

_**Coucou ! **_

_**Alors je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce site alors si il y a quelques chose qui cloche ben … c'est moi -_-**_

_**Merci pour tout vos review sa me fait super plaisir ! ^^**_

_**Bonne nouvelle pour vous ! Vous n'aurez jamais à attendre car j'ai cette fiction en entière { presque il me reste encore l'épilogue a faire ^^ } sur mon blog j'ai juste a corriger/Modifier quelques truc et Op Je vous poste un nouveaux chapitre ^^**_

_**Voilou le chapitre two alors bas je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps ^^**_

_**Tout les personnages appartiennes à Stepheunie Meyer …**_

_**Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe …**_

_**Dsl encore moi ! Avant que vous commencez à lire je vais répondre a des questions qui reviennes souvent dans vos review … Leur Age !**_

_**Alors Bella a maintenant 17 ans , Edward aussi . Ils ont déménager quand elle avait 12 ans ! Voilà Bon c'est bon …Maintenant Vous pouvez lire !**_

** Je suis super content que Edward ne t'ai pas tué. Avec toi on se marre drolement plus !**

**chapitre 2 : Edward**

Après les appelles d'Alice . J'entendis des bruits provenant de l'étage .

- Ca sent l'humaine dit une voix féminine qui devait être Rosalie .

Plusieurs rire retentire .

- Aller tous à la bouffe ! Cria Emmett .

Celui la il changera jamais ! Une tape sur une épaule retentis puis j'entendis des pas qui courais dans l'escalier , un homme brun apparut pousser par une blonde qui lui tenait la main et derrière enfin un homme blond beaucoup moins baraquer que le premier mais je ne vis pas celui que je voulait voir à tout prit …

- Ta pas changer t'es toujours aussi blanche me dit-Emmett un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres .

- oui moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Emmett . Celui ci se mit a rire .

- Bonjours , bella me dit Rosalie en allant retrouver Emmett qui avait arrêter de rire .

- Salut , bella ta grandit me dit le dernier qui rester toujours sur la dernière marche .Qui devait être Jasper car Alice le rejoignis , et l'embrassa amoureusement .

Carlisle déposa ma valice à mes pieds me sourie puis alla rejoindre Esmée qui demanda :

- Mais que fiche Edward !

Mon cœur eu un ratée quand j'entendis derrière moi une voix que j'aimer tant entendre et qui m'avait manquer pendant toute c'est année : Je suis là maman , inutile de t'énervée .

Je me retournai donc ce ne pouvait pas être lui , il était tellement , tellement beaux et encore le mots et juste , non il était magnifique tout chez lui était magnifique - est beaux à regarder croyais moi . Ses adorable boucle cuivrée , ses yeux d'orées , son torse musclé ... Non ça va pas Bella ! C'est ton meilleure ami rien de plus . Il arriva devant moi et me prit dans c'est bras de pierre , mon cœur commença à battre la chamade .

- Oh Bella tu ma tellement manquer !

_**Pdv Edward**_

Quand Alice nous avais appelais pour nous dire que Bella était arriver mon cœur a commencer à battre tellement vite , même si on était rester en contacte en s'envoyant des lettres, la dernière foi que je l'avais vue elle avait que 12 ans . Je descendis donc pour lui dire bonjour à peine arrivait ma mère commencer déjà à s'énervée . Quand je la vie ce tourner vers moi je ne pus croire que c'était elle , elle avait tellement changer , comme on dit elle avait tout il faut : un visage super ,un regard à vous faire tomber par terre, des hanches sublime ... Non mais Edward ça va pas ou quoi de penser comme ça , cette fille est ta meilleure ami , la fille que tu aime le plus aux monde ... A cette instant je n'avait q'une chose en tête , la serrée dans mes bras sentir son parfum . Ce que je fis bien évidemment , ses cheveux senter la framboise son odeur m'était toujours aussi enivrante , je m'en souvient quand elle était petite je l'avais emmener dans un parc malheureusement elle est tomber de sont vélo et elle saignait tellement que j'avait du me contenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus . Même maintenant son sang me fessait l'effet d' une drogue . Mais je savais que jamais je ne me permettrais de lui faire du mal .

- oh Bella tu ma tellement manquer lui dit-je en la serrant un peu plus fort dans mes bras .

- toi aussi me répondit-elle .

- hum ,hum dit Emmet en ce raclant la gorge , on va vous laisser il faut que je range ma chambre .

- Oui fait donc ça pendant que Carliste , Alice , Jasper et moi nous allons chasser commença a dire Esmée en ce dirigeant vers la porte .

- Vous allez chasser ce retourna Emmet , à bas je viens alors !

- Tut ,tut, tut dit Esmée qui prenait son rôle de mère au sérieux toi comme tu la dit tout ta l'heure tu va ranger ta chambre , si Bella voit dans quelle état elle est ! et puis tu à déjà chasser ce matin avec Rose arrête de faire ton goinfre .

Emmett ce mit à grogner puis monta suivit par Rose pour ranger sa chambre . Les autres partir à vitesse vampirique chasser .

**Pdv de bella**

Je me retrouvais donc seul avec Edward , celui ci me regarda est me sourit d'un sourire que j'aimer tant et je lui rendis le mieux que je put .

- Alors comment c'est passer ton voyage ?

- Bien lui répondit- je même si la seul chose que je voulait était dormir .

- tu ferait mieux d'aller dormir me dit –il comme si il avait lut dans mes penser - Mais il ne le pouvait pas , d'ailleurs j'étais la seul à qui il ne pouvait pas les déchiffrais me demander pas pourquoi je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Et heureusement . Donne me dit –il en me prenant ma valise qui était à mes pieds . Bon vient je vais te montrait ta chambre .

On monta les escaliers , il me montra les chambres de tout le monde sauf celle d'Emmett qui avait écrit sur sa porte «** N**e pas déranger ». Puis vain la mienne , elle était magnifique . La chambre était plus grande que celle que j'avais chez Charlie . Il y avait plus de lumière grasse aux baie vitrer .

- C'est moi qui te l'ai préparée j'espère qu'elle te plaît ?

- Oui elle est magnifique , c'est pour sa que tu n'as pas pue venir me chercher , car Esmée ma dit que tu n'avais pas pue car tu me préparais quelques chose .

- hum ... non ce n'est pas ça , mais ne t'inquiète pas tu le seras un jour .

Je lui souris puis lui dit : bon tu doit avoir raison je vais aller  
prendre une douche puis j'irais dormir . Merci pour tous . J'adore littéralement cette chambre .

- De rien .Bon et si tu as besoins de quelques chose ma chambre et juste à coter .Il commença à partir quand il se retourna et me dit :

- Je suis tellement content que tu viennes passer l'été chez nous . Puis il sortit de la chambre , j'aller partir pour prendre ma douche, mais je courus dans sa chambre il se retourna en ayant l'air surprit je le pris dans mes bras en lui murmurant :

- Moi aussi je suis tellement heureuse de passer rien qu'un été avec **TOI**!

_Voilà ! AAAAH Ce que j'adore ce chapitre ^^_

_& Vous ? J'espère * Croise les doigt * _

_La suite bientôt ! _

_Oublier pas le bouton en bas pour votre avis :D La suite…Lundi ou Mercredi … Quand voulait vous ? _


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mauvais cauchemar

_**Hey ! Dsl de l'avoir poster que aujourd'hui smais en faite j'avais oublier que Lundi je partais ... -_- Enfin bref... voilà le chapitre 4 ! ;D**____**  
**__**Merci pour toutes vos review ! ;D**____**  
**_

" - Quoi d'autre?  
- Tu as prononcé mon prénom  
- Beaucoup ?  
- C'est combien pour toi, beaucoup ?  
- Oh, non"

**Chapitre 4 : Un mauvais cauchemar**

**pdv de edward**

Après le câlin affectif de Bella - que j'avais adorer . Elle partie prendre sa douche . Quand à moi je partis m'allonger sur mon lit pour lire un livre . 1 heure passa , je mourais d'envie d'aller voir Bella dormir comme autre foi quand on habiter encore à coter de chez eux . Toutes les nuits je passai part sa fenêtre et rester là , à la regarder dormir . Mais quand elle a remarquer que je la regarder toutes les nuits , au lieux de me dire de ne plus venir , ou pire de me traiter de psychopathe ... elle ma carrément inviter à dormir à coter d'elle dans son lit ... Elle parlait beaucoup dans son sommeille c'est d'ailleurs comme sa que j'ai sus qu'elle était au courant de notre secret . Elle l'avait murmurait . Au début ce n'était que « Edward » Jusqu'à là rien d'anormal elle le murmurait au moins une foi dans la nuit puis « Vampire » . Ma première réaction fut de sortir de ça chambre et peut être même de sortir de ça vie ...  
Bella était très mur pour sont âge . A 10 ans elle cuisinait déjà pour sont père souvent s'en l'aide de ça mère et aider , donner des conseilles à Renée qui était très délurée et amoureuse ... Elle n'avait dut pas mettre longtemps à comprendre ce que nous n'étions pas normal ...  
Cette nuit là , j'étais partie demander des conseilles à toute ma famille . Ils m'avaient dit qu'il faudrait mieux partir . Esmée elle s'inquiéter pour Bella . Rosalie n'aimer déjà pas beaucoup Bella mais là elle l'a détester ... Emmett lui s'en ficher tant qu'on partaient dans une région ou il y avait pas mal de Grizzlis , Jasper lui ne disait rien , quand à Alice elle n'était pas du tout d'accord . Elle adorait Bella ...Puis elle ne juger pas la situation dangereuse , elle était persuader que Bella ne dirait rien . Mon père me regarda et me demanda ce que je voulais faire . J'en avait aucune idée .  
Les jours suivant je fessais tout pour éviter Bella . Bien évidemment elle s'en rendis compte . Elle me demanda de venir la retrouver dans les bois juste derrière chez elle ou on aller souvent ce promener . Elle me demanda pourquoi je l'éviter , comme je ne répondais pas elle me révéla ce qu'elle savait sur moi et ma famille . Elle me promis de n'en parler à personnes . Je ne savais pas quoi dire , je savais juste que pour une petite fille de 10 ans elle était très intelligente et très mûr . Elle me demanda si c'était pour ça que je l'éviter , si c'était par ce que je ne voulais plus être ami avec elle . Je lui dis que non , je serrais toujours sont ami , que je ne l'a quitterais jamais ... Elle m'avait sourit puis m'avait demander de lui parler des vampires . Je lui dis qu'on aller pas en parler ici et qu'elle avait cas venir à la villa pour qu'on en parle tous ensemble ... Je l'a pris sur mon dos et l'emmena chez moi .  
Et voilà comment nous sommes rester voisin jusqu'à devenir meilleure ami , malgré qu'elle soit au courant de notre secret . Malheureusement un jour il a fallu partir ...Et c'est ce jour là ou mon monde basculer...sans doute le sien aussi ...

- ah ! entendis-je criée Bella , je me lever à vitesses non humaine et courus la rejoindre dans sa chambre . Elle était assise sur son lit la tête dans les mains .

- Bella , Bella chute lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras au lieux de ce calmer elle commença à pleurait et posa sa tête sur mon torse , je sentis des larmes coulaient dans mon cou .

- j'ai fait un cauchemar , me dit elle en pleurant encore plus .

- Ca va aller Bella je suis là lui dit- je pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer . Je détestai quand elle pleurait . C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait tout ce qu' elle voulait , car quand madame n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait elle pleurait bien évidemment moi le grand sensible je lui cédais tout... Mais bon ont ne peut rien refuser à Bella .

- j'ai rêver de ma mère , c'était horrible .

- Oh Bella , tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de l'accident .

- Non , je me sens mieux quand tu es avec moi et j'arrive à l'oublier .  
je lui sourit puis lui déposa un baiser sur son front .

- Aller Bella dort . Je commencer à partir quand elle me dit :

- Tu peut dormir avec moi s'il te plais, comme avant .

- Oui ,bien sur lui répondis-je . Vous voyer quand je vous disait que je lui cédais tout .

Je me mis donc à coter d'elle . Elle s'allongea à coter de moi et posa sa tête sur mon torse et ferma les yeux .

- Bonne , nuit ma Bella lui murmurai-je .

******_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus ..._**__**  
****_La suite bientôt...peut être demain ..._****  
****_Bizoux , & n'oublier pas le bouton en bas , il n'attend que vous !_**___**:D**___


	5. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs , souvenirs

_**Hellow Evrybody ;D**__**  
**__**Voilà le chapitre 5 ...**__**  
**__**On ce retrouve en bas ...**____**  
**__**Bizoux**__**  
**_

"Nous avons cru que tu t'apprêtais à manger Bella et nous sommes venus voir si tu étais prêt à partager ton déjeuner."

**chapitre 5 : souvenir , souvenir**

**pdv de bella**

Le lendemain matin je me réveiller dans ses bras .

Quand j'ouvrit les yeux je vis qu'il avait fermer les siens . Si il croyait que je ne savait pas que les vampires ne dormaient pas il était mal tomber ... Après lui avoir dit que je savais sont secret , sa famille m'avait touts expliquer sur tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les vampires . Alors que je décidais de me lever , il fut plus rapide que moi il m'attrapa mes pieds et me mit sur son dos .

- Arrête lui criai-je , lâche moi tout de suite Edward ou tu vas le regretter !

- Oh j'ai peur , c'est pas une humaine comme toi qui va me faire du mal !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand je suis énerver ! Et surtout quand on m'embête dés le matin ! Maintenant tu vas tout de suite me reposer par terre car autrement ... je n'eu pas le temps de l'engueuler plus longtemps car il partie à vitesses vampirique dans sa chambre et me jeta sur son lit , il se mit sur moi et me chatouilla .

- Autrement quoi ? Tu vois tu na aucune chance contre un vampire

J'en pouvait plus , je commencer à exploser de rire.

- Pourtant avant je gagnai tout le temps lui dit-je entre deux fou rire .

- Avant tu étais petite , alors je te laisser gagner ...

- Ah c'est ce que je me disais aussi !

- Aller j'arrête me dit-il après m'avoir fait un bisous sur la joue .  
puis on s'assis tout les deux en tailleur sur son lit , je regarda sa chambre puis un objet m'attira mon regard , c'était une boite noir .

je me lever pour aller la prendre .

- C' est quoi ? Lui demandai-je .

- Une boite qui appartenais à ma mère , donne je vais te montrer se qu'il y a , à l'intérieur .

Je lui apporta la boite en boit , il la prit me fit signe de me rassoire à coter de lui , il l'ouvrit devant mes yeux ébahi , c'était des photos d'une petite fille avec Edward ,il n'avait pas changer , toujours la même coupe de cheveux , le même regard ...

- C'est qui sur la photo ? lui demandai-je après quelques minutes

- bah tu ne te reconnaît pas ! C'est toi là sur le vélo !

- non , impossible lui dit-je en lui arrachant la photo des mains .

- si , si c'est le premiers jour ou tu as appris à faire du vélo me dit –il en me souriant toute en prenant une deuxième photo au fond de la boite . Celle ci me fit les larmes au yeux , c'était toute ma famille moi , mon père , ma mère qui me porter dans ces bras et toute la famille Cullen poser devant leur ancienne maison .

On passa le reste de la matinée la assis sur son lit à regarder les photos .Arriver a la quinzième photo Alice frappa à la porte .

- A vous êtes là ! Bella je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller faire du shopping avec moi cette après- midi ?

- Alice ... la regardai-je avec un regard suppliant . Je détestai le shopping et elle le savait très bien .

- Aller bella s'il te plai , ça fait 5 ans que je ne t'ai pas vue je voudrais au moins passer une aprèm avec toi ! Car je suppose que tu vas passer le reste des vacances avec Edward ! Aller s'il te plait , dit oui !

- Bon d'accord !

- Oh merci me dit elle en me prenant dans les bras puis elle partit toute en sautillant vers la porte .

Je me retournai enfin vers Edward et lui dit :

- Tu viendras toi aussi ?

- oui , si tu veux .

Pendant qu'il reposait la boite sur sa table de nuit ? je me jetai sur lui pour savourer ma vengeance .

_**Voilà pour ce mini chapitre...excuser moi :/**_  
_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ...**___  
_**Bizoux...**_  
_**La suite , Samedi ou Dimanche**_  
_**Car je part lundi jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine...**_  
_**Les chapitre ne sont pas long a attendre car je l'ai es déjà tous fini ! si c'est pas super ça !**____**:D**___


	6. Chapitre 6 : Jessica

_**Hellow Tout le monde !**__**:D**__**  
**__**Voilà le chapitre 6 ...**__**  
**__**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ... ( ce n'est pas du tout mon préférer ! )**__**  
**__**On ce retrouve en bas ... ;D**__****_

_**( Question de Phika17 = il y a 17 chapitre + un épilogue ... )**_

Ne le prends pas mal, mais j' ai l' impression que tu es de ces gens qui attirent les accidents comme un aimant. Alors... tâche de ne pas tomber à l' eau ni te faire écraser par quoi que ce soit, d' accord ?

Ce ne sont pas les accidents que tu attires, cette classification est encore trop réduite : ce sont les ennuis. Dès qu' un danger surgit dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres, il est invariablement pour toi.

**Chapitre 6 : Jessica****  
**

**Pdv Bella :**

- Bella ou est Edward ?

- Je crois qu'il est en train de prendre sa douche .

- Bah va me le chercher , on va bientôt partir .

Je montai donc à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain .

- Hum ... Edward grouille toi , Alice commence à s'impatienter .

- Euh oui , oui je suis presque près , Bella passe moi mon tee-shirt qui et sur la chaise à coter de mon bureaux .

- ok , je courus dans sa chambre chercher son tee-shirt . Je le pris entre mes mains puis le porta à mon nez . Il sentait tellement bon , sont odeur , j'aurais put rester comme ça pendant des heures ...

- Bella qu'es que tu fais ? T'es longue entendis-je une voix derrière moi .

Je me retournais précipitamment.

- Qu'es que tu fait ?

je me sentis rougir .

- Euh rien , tien ton tee-shirt , bon moi j'y vais Alice ma juste dit de te dire te de dépêcher .Je me diriger vers les escaliers , plus vite je serais loin mieux ce sera . Non mais qu'es qui m'avait prit de sentir sont tee-shirt comme une " droguer " ? .

Avant que je touche la première marche je sentis une main froide me retenir . Je me retourna et vis Edward me regarder droit dans les yeux , un sourire au coin des lèvres .

- Attend on va pas faire attendre encore plus Alice ,on ne c'est jamais maladroite comme tu es , il faudrait pas qu'on soient encore plus en retard ... ! Sur ce , il me mit sur sont dos puis courut jusqu'à la voiture à une vitesse impressionnante , il m'ouvrit la portière et me dit :

- Si madame veut bien s'installer .

Je lui souris et monta dans la voiture . Pendant le trajet Alice et Edward ce chamaillaient pour savoir qu'elle musique mettre et enfin quand ils étaient tomber d'accord sur une chanson nous étions déjà arriver à Seattle .  
Alice nous entraîna dans un premiers magasin elle m'acheta une tenue qu'il ne me plaisait pas tant que ça mais bon , après tout la reine de la mode c'était Alice pas moi .Elle nous emmena ensuite dans un magasin de chaussures ou elle m'acheta une paires puis une autre . On aller partir dans un autre quand une fille au cheveux châtain cria le nom d'Edward , elle venait vers nous un sourire aux lèvres mais quand elle m'aperçue celui – ci retomba .

- Oh non pas elle entendis-je chuchoter Edward .

- Salut nous dit-elle en arrivant à notre hauteur .

- Salut répondit Edward en ce forçant un sourire avant de ce tourner vers moi . Je te présente Bella , Bella voici Jessica .

- Salut lui dit –je pour être polie car je la sentais pas du tout vue comment elle regardait edward .

- Oui , salut me dit- elle sans m'accorder un regard , elle se tourna ensuite vers Edward en lui décochant sont " Super sourire white ".

Pff Pathétique !

- Je voulais savoir si tu allais à ma fêtes ?

- Oui on y va lui répondit Alice .

- Cool , hum ... Edward , comme je pence que tu y vas avec personne tu pourrais y aller avec moi ?

QUOI ! non mais j'y crois pas ! elle lui demande de sortir avec elle ... non mes Bella ressaisi toi la t'est jalouse ou je rêve ,de tout façon je suis sur qu'il va lui dire non c'est pas sont genre de fille .

- Euh c'est pas que je ne veux pas mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un .

Ah prend ça dans ta ... Quoi ? Il . a . déjà . quelqu'un .  
Il ne m'a jamais parler d'une fille qui l'intéresser ...

- Ah oui dit –elle toute triste , et je peux savoir avec qui ?

- Avec Bella me dit-il en me montrant du regard .

Elle me regarda pour une foi droit dans les yeux avec une telle haine ...

- Bon c'est pas grave , je n'aurais cas il aller avec Mike . Elle regarda ses pieds une moue de frustration sur sont visage puis elle releva la tête puis me regarda et dit : Salut et à demain soir .

- Salut lui répondit Edward et Alice en même temps .

Puis elle partie non sans me jeter un regard haineux .

Je me retournais vers Edward mais avant que je ne puisse l'engueuler il me dit :

- Excuse moi , tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

- C'était avant qui fallait poser la question , je parie que ça sera comme toute ces fêtes ou il faut s'habiller bien , danser ... oh Edward tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça !

- oui , je le sais mais je ne voulais surtout pas y aller avec elle .

Pour une foi j'aller dire oui , car si il ne voulait pas aller avec elle , c'est que forcément il ne l'aimer pas trop . Et puis , rien que pour la faire enrager dit aller au bras d'Edward ... Ca me procurer un véritable plaisir ...

- D'accord , mais tu me promet qu'on ne dansera pas !

- Je te le promet .

- Tien Bella , me dit Alice un sourire au lèvres on n'a cas aller acheter ta robe pour demain soir !

Elle m'entraîna dans une boutique ou elle me trouva une robe que j'avoue , je trouver superbe elle me la fit essayer , heureusement que Edward était rester dehors , sous l'ordre d'Alice qui lui avait dit qu'il aller la voir demain soir , puis après m'avoir acheter les accessoires qui aller avec, nous rentrâmes enfin à la villa .

_**Voilou =)**__**  
**__**Prochain chapitre peut être Demain ... Car Lundi je part ( ça je vous l'ai déja dit ... ) Donc comme il n'y en auras pas pendant la semaine ...**__**  
**__**J'espère qu'il vous a plus !**__**  
**__**Merci pour tout vos Review que vous avez mis & que vous aller mettre ;D**__**  
**__**Bizoux**_


	7. Chapitre 7 : La fête

_**Voilà le chapitre 7...**__**  
**__**Bonne Lecture !**__**:D**__**  
**__**On ce retrouve en bas**__**:D**__**D**_

**chapitre 7 : la fête**

**pdv de bella**

Après cette longue journée , je pris une douche , et partie me coucher . Comme chaque soir je fis le même cauchemar... J'étais dans la voiture avec ma mère , quand elle commença à s'énerver car je lui faisais rappelait que tout les soirs elle venait me chercher au lycée beaucoup trop tard . Malheureusement elle ne vit pas le virage et la voiture partie dans le fossé , j'avais beau crier mais elle ne me répondait pas . Elle ne bougeait pas . Ne respirer plus . Il y avait du sang partout , sur moi , sur elle ...

- Aah ! cris ai-je . J'essuyais mon front plein de gouttes de sueur ..Je m'assis sur le bord du lit , et vis la seul personne qui pouvait me remonter le morale en ce moment :Edward

- Bella , me dit il en s'asseyant a cotée de moi , il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement , je mis alors à pleurer sur son torse .

- C 'est toujours le même cauchemar lui dit-je entre deux sanglots .

- Ca va aller Bella ,je suis là . je commençais a me calmer puis lui demanda :

- Je peut dormir avec toi ? Avec toi je suis sûr de ne pas le refaire .

- Oui , bien sur ! vient .

Il me prit la main et ont partie en direction de sa chambre , je m'allongea sur sont lit , il me mit sa couette sur moi et s'allongea à côtés . Sur la couette car il avait peur que j'attrape froid.

Je me sentais tellement bien , je pouvais sentir son odeur sur les draps . Peut à peu le sommeil vain a moi .

- Bella , tu es superbe me dit Alice qui me mit la glace sous le nez pour que je puisse regardais ma coiffure quelle m'avait faite pendant toute l'après-midi .

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui , bon aller va enfilait ta robe me dit t'elle en me la lançant et en me poussant dans la salle de bain .Je la mis puis ouvrit la porte devant une Alice qui me regarder les yeux émerveiller .

- Oh bella , regarde toi me dit elle en me mettant devant la glace .

Je me regardais donc , c'est vrai qu'avec l'aide d'Alice , mais yeux était plus mie en valeur et la robe aller très bien avec le léger maquillage que Alice m'avait mis .  
Je me tourner donc vers Alice et lui sourit .

- Ca te plais ? Me demanda t'elle toute exciter par ma futur réponse .

- Oui , merci Alice , je la serai dans mes bras , puis la relâcha , elle me dit de rester en haut et de descendre quand elle m'appellerais .

**Pdv de edward**

J'étais de bonne humeur , déjà par-ce que Bella avait dormit avec moi , mais aussi car ce soir elle allait m'accompagner à la fête .  
La matinée elle était rester avec Esmée et Alice qui voulaient voir qu'elle pairs de chaussures irait bien avec la robe , le maquillage , les accessoires et bien évidemment l'après-midi Alice l'avait prit en otage dans sa chambre pour la préparer , ce qui m'avait permit d'attendre c'était de me dire que le soir je verrais Bella dans sa magnifique robe - que je n'avais pas pue voir , car Alice m'avait tenue à distance pour pas que je la vois avant quelle la porte , belle comme un cœur .  
Moi l'après-midi j'étais partie m'acheter un smoking , est un bouquet de fleurs pour Bella avec mes frères .

La journée passa assez vite .

Le soir on s'étaient tous réunit en bas de l'escaliers en attendant que Bella descende . Alice arriva toute prête avec sa propre robe sur elle .

- Bon préparer vous, elle arrive nous dit elle toute exciter , Edward met toi devant l'escalier , et nous on reste derrière .C'EST BON BELLA TU PEUT DESSANDRE cria t'elle .

Quand je la vis je ne pus croire que c'était ma Bella , la fille que je connaissais depuis quelle était née . Qui ne porter jamais de robe mais des pantalons , qui ne ce maquiller jamais parce qu'elle trouvait ça débile , mais qui ce soir était sublime .

- Tu es magnifique Bella , murmurai-je en ne pouvant détacher mon regard de sont si beau visage .

- Merci , me dit-elle en rougissant - et j'adorais ça . Toi aussi .

Je lui sourit et lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs que j'avais presque oublier .

- Oh , merci Edward elles sont parfaite .

- Pas plus que toi .

Elle me sourit en rougissant d'avantage . Mon dieux ce que j'aimais ça ! Ne pouvant détacher mon regard de Bella , Alice vains ce mettre devant moi pour dire :

- bon on y va, on va être ne retard !

- oui allons y lui dit-je , Bella me prit par le bras et on se dirigea vers la voiture d'Alice .

Malgrès tout mais effort pour éviter Jessica , dès qu'elle nous vis elle nous sauta dessus .

- Salut , Edward , tu es magnifique me dit – elle en me fessant son plus beaux sourire .

- Merci .

Je savais quelle attendait que je lui retourne le compliment , mais pour moi la plus belle ce soir c 'était Bella .

Avant qu'elle me pose , une autre question . Son super cavalier Mike Newton arriva .Dès qu'il me vit il commença à s'énerver .  
«Il manquer plus que ça Cullen et là ! Mais il est pas venue avec une fille du lycée , je ne la connais pas , wouah elle est canon» Je commençais à m'énerver moi aussi . Qu'il ne pence même pas à la draguer, à danser , à la toucher ou a faire autre chose avec elle ...

- Ah Mike , tien je te présente Billy

- Bella , lui corrigea l'intéresser .

«heureusement qu'il est là , je vais pouvoir les cassées tout les deux pendant que je resterais avec Edward , tien un slow , c'est le moment ou jamais» .

- Euh , oui donc Mike voici Bella .Tien Edward m'accorderait tu cette danse , et Mike restera avec Billy euh Bella .

- Désoler Jessica mais je vais danser avec Bella je lui avais promit .

Je la regardais , d'un regard qui voulait dire : tait toi est ne pose pas de question .  
Quand on fut assez loin d'eux , elle ouvrit la bouche pour m'engueulée . Mais bon , en même temps je l'avais chercher ...

**Pdv de bella**

- Non , Edward je refuses ! Je ne danserais pas ! lui dit-je énervée .

Déjà il m'avait emmenée , mais en plus il fallait que je danse ...Alors là même pas en rêve !

- Ne t'inquiète pas me murmura t'il , il me prit dans ses bras et mit mes pieds sur les siens , comme mon père faisait quand j'était petite et qu'il me fessait virevolter dans le salon perchait sur ces pieds .

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu dansais ! Me dit-il un sourire au lèvres .

- Hum ... lui marmonne ai-je toujours un peu énervée

- Oh aller Bella arrêtes de bouder , c'est pas la mort quand même ! Et pis , il était pas question que je te laisse avec ce crétin me dit-il en montent le ton comme par hasard juste quand Mike passer et puis quand il vit Jessica il rajouta un peu plus fort : et encore moins que je danse avec elle .

- Tu parle de Mike lui dit-je en freinant l'ignorance il avait l'air sympas , et puis il est mignon , lui dit-je pour l'énervée encore plus , un grognement sortie de sa bouche.

- Tu est beaucoup trop bien pour lui ! Je lui sourit , puis il me seras un peu plus contre lui .Il plongea sont regard dans le mien , et bizarrement mon cœur ce mit a battre tellement vite, je ressentais quelque chose pour lui , mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouais et donc ne même pas y penser .Quand la chanson s'arrêta , il me remit les pieds par terre , il s'approcha de moi , sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la mienne .Puis il recula , et me dit :

- Ca te dit qu'on aille s'asseoir ?

J'aquiestai , il me prit le bras et m'emmena à une table ou ont pourraient être tranquille .Je m'assis et il se mit en face de moi , on passa le reste de la soirée à ce poser des questions , c'est lui qui commença il me demanda si mon lycée était bien , si j'avais des amies , si j'avais des bonne notes, enfin bref tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ... Je lui posa les même questions puis vain l'heures ou ont devaient rentrait . Alice vain a notre table puis on partie tous en direction de la voiture , une foi arriver je montais dans ma chambre . Je me dès maquilla me mit en pyjama en repensant à la soirée , et à ce que j'avais ressentit en dansant avec Edward et m'endormit à mon grand étonnement sans faire de cauchemar .

_**Voilou =)**__**  
**__**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus**__**  
**__**Bizoux !**__**  
**__**Merci pour toute vos review elle me font super plaisir et m'aide à avancer**__**:D**__**  
**__**Prochain chapître quand je reviens je vous le promet c'est à dire ... Lundi de la semaine prochaine sûrement ...**_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Port Angeles

_**Coucou**____**  
**__**Je suis de retour de vacances !**__**  
**__**Voici le chapitre 8...**__**  
**__**Un des plus long ...**____**  
**__**Bizoux**____**  
**__**On ce retrouve en bas !**_______

**Chapitre 8 : port Angeles**

**Pdv de edward**

Le lendemain matin , je sortis de la chambre de Bella , oui car j'étais rester hier soir la regarder pendant qu'elle dormait , et j'avais étais étonner qu'elle prononce mon nom . Ca m'avait étonner de l'entendre alors que pendant toute ces année je ne l'avais plus entendue . Entendre sa voix a nouveau fessait revivre mon cœur . Bien évidemment quand je lus entendus le prononcer un sourire c'était automatiquement dessiné sur mes lèvres .

Je partie donc dans ma chambre , je me dirigeais vers mon bureaux et ouvris le placard .

Des enveloppes entourer d'un élastique m'intrigua . Je reconnue l'écriture de Bella , c'était ces lettres qu'elle m'avait envoyer depuis mon déménagement .

La dernière datait de quelques semaines quand elle m'avait annoncer que dans quelques jours elle venait passer son été chez moi . J'avais étais tellement content que j'avais même fait un effort de ranger ma chambre - et croyais moi pour Emmett est moi ranger notre chambre était un grand défit , Jasper lui en avais pas besoins car Alice lui ranger tous y comprit leur immense dressing , tandis que Rosalie elle avait plutôt tendance à mettre le bazar dans la chambre d'Emmett , en même temps il passait leur temps « à jouer » .

J'en ouvris une au hasard , elle disait que je lui manquais , et que la rentrais dans son nouveau lycée c'était bien passer . J'en pris une autre qui me mit un pincement au cœur , elle disait quelle n'arrivais pas à ce remettre de la mort de sa mère ...

**Edward ,******

**Salut . Je voulais te dire que ma mère et décédée il y a 5 jours , je n'arrive pas en m'en remettre , je fais toujours le même cauchemar même si je n'étais pas avec elle dans la voiture , enfaîte j'étais au lycée et je l'ai appelais pour qu'elle vienne me chercher car ma voiture était tomber en panne il y a quelques jours ma mère c'est dépêcher , mais avant qu'elle arrive il était trop tard ... mon père ma appelait pour me dire que maman avait eu un accident , je m'en veux tellement , par ce que le pire c'est que j'ai insistais... il pleuvait, et au bout de 30 minutes elle était toujours pas là , alors je n'es fait que l'appelais , et je ne sais pas , elle a dut accélérait mais elle n'a pas vue le virage et elle ... oh Edward j'ai tellement besoin de toi , tu me manque ...****  
****Bisous , Bella .**

Je me souvient qu'il y avait quelques larmes , qui maintenant on s'écher... Mais ça me fait mal de la relire . Le pire c'est que je n'étais même pas là ... Pas là pour la consoler , pour la protéger ...

Je la remis donc dans le tas avec les autres , et les rangea à leur place .

j'entendis des pas qui se rapprocher de ma chambre , bien évidemment c'était Bella , en me voyant elle me sourit , et vain me dire bonjour .

- Alors tu as bien dormit ? lui demande ai-je .

- oui me répondit-elle en ce frottant les yeux de ses petit points .

Je souris en voyant cette scène puis je me rappelais qu'il fallait que je lui parle :

- Bella enfaîte je sais pas si tu a remarquais mais , mes yeux sont noir ...

- Oh !

- Donc cette après midi on n'a décider d'aller tous chasser ...

- Cool , depuis le temps que je te demande si je peut venir ...

- Ni pence même pas il n'en n'est pas question Bella , je ne veut pas que tu nous vois comme ça , tu nous verrais tu nous prendrais vraiment pour des monstres . C'est déjà assez difficile de te laisser toute seule ici , alors ne rend pas la tache plus difficile qu'elle ne l'es !

- Bon , d'accord me dit –elle , car elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister , déjà quand elle était petite je lui disais la même réponse . Je resterais, là fini t'elle part me dire .

- merci lui dit –je un sourire au lèvres . Quelle me rendit.

- bon , je vais faire mes occupation d'humaine . Et elle partie en bas déjeunée puis je suppose qu'après elle irait prendre sa douche j'en profiter donc un moment pendant quelle était pas dans le coin de finir son cadeaux .

**Pdv de bella**

L'après midi je me retrouvais donc toute seul dans cette grande maison , Edward m'avait laisser un mots sur la table de la cuisine de son écriture si parfaite :

**Bella ,******

**Nous sommes partie chasser , comme je te l'avais dit ce matin , nous reviendrons ce soir , ne fait pas de bêtises .****  
****Je reviens vite , je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer****  
****Bisous vampirique Edward.**

Je me mis à rire en voyant le mot « vampirique »

Je montai donc dans ma chambre . Je pris une feuille et un crayon m'assit en tailleur sur mon lit et commença à écrire une lettre pour mon père :

**Charlie ( papa ) ,******

**Coucou ! j'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop s'en moi , enfin sur tout que tu as réussie à te faire au moins un plat à peut près mangeable ! . Moi en tout cas je m'amuse , les Cullen n'on pas changer , Alice et toujours dingue du shopping , Emmett toujours à me taquiner , Esmée toujours aussi gentille ,Jasper lui toujours aussi amoureux d'Alice , Carlisle bas c'est Carlisle et Rosalie toujours aussi belle ... Et Edward ... Il est parfait , je sais pas si je devrais te le dire , tu n'a jamais était fort pour parler avec moi des garçons .Mais je ressent quelque chose , je ne sais pas trop quoi , mais c'est quelques choses de fort , exemple quand il me sourit mon cœur bas tellement fort que je suis sur qu'il l'entend . Je crois que je suis am... .Enfin voilà quoi , ça me rend triste qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques semaines , mais bon c'étais pour un été pas toute l'année , aller je te laisse .****  
****Bisous , Isabella , je t'aime .****  
****Ps : désolé de ne pas avoir fait mon lit avant de partir , mais je n'avais pas le temps .**

Je pris une enveloppe que j'avais mit exprès dans mon sac avant de partir ,et mit la lettre dedans , je mis le timbre , prit mon journal intimes cacher dans le tiroir des sous vêtements , mit mon manteaux et descendit à la cuisine , j'écrivis un mots en cas qu'ils rentreraient plus tôt que prévue , et le posa sur la table de la cuisine .

**Edward , j'empreinte ta voiture , je vais à port Angeles poster une lettre pour mon père , ne t'inquiète pas je suis une grande fille .****  
****Bisous , Bella**

.

Je partie dans leur grand garage , par chance il était restait ouvert . Prit le trousseau de clés , monta dans la voiture , et partie pour port Angeles . Arriver la- bas , il me fallut ¼ D'heures pour trouver une poste , j'allais rentrais quand je me permis d'aller boire quelque chose dans un café . Après tout ça ne fessait même pas 1 Heures que j'étais partie et puis rester seule dans cette grande maison ...  
Je m'assis à la table la plus loin ou personne ne pourrai venir me déranger je m'assis coter vitre , et commanda un coca. J'ouvris mon sac pour sortir mon journal intime .

**Jeudi , 8 juillets .******

**S'ayez , je suis arrivais ,et je ne regrette pas d'avoir dit oui .Ils sont super gentille avec moi , mais je ne suis pas assis là à écrire pour parler de ça , je suis là pour écrire se que je ressent envers l'homme qui est sensé être mon meilleure ami et qu'il l'ai toujours d'ailleurs , je ressent quelques choses pour lui , je sais ce que sait , mais je n'ose pas me l'avouais , il faudrait que je lui dise ... mais si déjà je n'arrive pas à l'avouer à mon père ou pire à moi même , je ne vous dit pas ce que se serait avec lui ... je ne sais même pas si ces sentiment son réciproque .Enfaîte je ne sais rien de se qu'il pense de moi , si sa se trouve , il trouve que je suis devenue moche avec le temps ...Voilà , je me promet que un jours je lui dirais mais pour l'instant je ne me sans pas tout à fait prête ...**

Je but une gorger de mon coca , et me remit a écrire :

**, enfin pour l'instant il à pas l'air de ne pas le vouloir parfois quand il me regarde j'ai l'impression qu'il ressent la même chose , mais peut être que je me trompe ...**

mon stylo dérapa car une bande de jeunes me fit sursautait , ils frappaient à la vitre , en me regardant et en disant des mots grossiers . Je décidais donc de rentrait car il commençait a faire nuit , et je voyais déjà Edward en train de paniquer , comme quand j'étais petite , un jour il m'avait emmener à la fête foraine , et il m'avait perdue dans la foules , quand il m'avait retrouver il m'avait pris dans c'est bras et m'avait demander de ne plus jamais recommencer . Je me dirigeais vers la voiture qui était garée vers la mairie , sur la grande place mes pour rejoindre la grande place il fallait passer dans plusieurs petit ruelle .Je passais donc dans une rue sombre et étroite , j'allai tourner sur ma gauche quand j'entendis des pas ,et des rires derrière moi , je voulais accélérait mais , mes jambes refusaient d'avancer plus vite , je croyais m'en être sortie car je n'entendais plus rien .Mais c'est abrutie avaient préparaient leur coup ils arrivaient dans le même sens que moi .J'étais piéger car le reste de leur bande arrivaient dans l'autre .

- Alors poupée pourquoi tu te promènes dans c'est rue tard le soir me dit l'un d'entre eu qu'y senter l'alcool , enfaîte il avait tous bue , ils avaient un regard bizarre , et marcher pas du tout droit un Pack de bières à la main .

- Oui , tu t'es perdu , on peut d'aider me dit un autres un peu plus loin .

- Non , ça ira leur dit-je en évitant de bafouillais tellement que j'avais peur .

- Aller vient on va t'aider , tu est entre de bonne main me dit un mec avec une casquette , il commençait a me prendre le bras .

- Vous ne me touchez pas ! leur dit-je de plus en plus énervée .

- Ah ouais ! me dit il en me retouchant

- Elle ta dit de ne pas la touchez entendit-je un magnifique ténor.

C'était lui .

- Quoi , t'ai jaloux , c'est ta petite copine lui dit celui avec la casquette . On était la avant alors , elle est ta nous ! Dégage maintenant !

Il y eu un grognement . Je me retournai Edward ce trouver en face du mec qui m'avait lacher le bras après « l'avertissement d'Edward »

- Vient bella me dit-il d'un ton autoritaire .

j'allais vers lui mais deux main me retenaient de nouveau , j'en pouvait plus, je me retournais et foutue une claque. Ma main atterrie sur la joue du mec à la casquette, mais ces copains arrivèrent pour le défendre . Edward fut le plus rapide il me prit par le bras et se posta devant moi , il grogna encore plus fort .

- Vous la touchait d'un seul cheveux , et je vous arraches la tête leur dit-il d'un ton mauvais .  
Le mec a la casquette apparue .

- Aller venaient les gas , on s'en va .

c'est copain aquiestaires et il partir tous en courant . Edward ce retourna , au lieu d'avoir des yeux remplies de haine , c'est yeux était remplie de soulagement , de tristesse , de colère ...

- Oh Bella je t'ai retrouvais me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! me dit-il en relâchent son étreinte , j'ai eu tellement peur , j'ai bien crus que je n'arriverais pas a tant ...

- Je suis désolée , je ne voulais pas ça .

- c'est pas grave c'est fini me dit –il en essayant de cacher sa colère , et sa tristesse bon viens je t'emmènes mangeais quelques choses .

Il m'emmena dans un restaurant , un serveur vain nous donner une table , puis il s'assit en face de moi .Il me commandât des pâtes avec du poulet , et un coca .Je voulais lui poser une question :

- Comment tu a su ou j'étais ?

- C'est Alice , en pleine chasse elle a eu une vision de toi qui te fessais ...violais par eux , alors j'ai pas hésitais j'ai foncer ici , je t'es ...flairait et j'ai sentie que tu avais besoins d'aide .

Le serveur m'apporta mon menue , je pris une fourchette et piquait quelques pâtes

- et toi qu'es tu faisais ici , je t'avais pourtant dis de rester chez nous !

- oui , je sais mais je suis partie postée une lettre à mon père . D'ailleurs je t'ai laisser un mot , mais tu n'as pas dut le voir ...

- hum ...

Je finis mon repas sans que aucun de nous deux ouvre la bouche , après avoir fini , il me raccompagnât à la voiture et pris le volant jusqu'à chez lui , il m'adressa pas non plus la parole pendant tout le retour à la villa . Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il me face la tête.

Arrivée à la villa , toute les lumières étaient allumées .Il attendait que je descende , ce que je fis , je me retrouver en face de lui .Il fallait que je lui pose la question ...

- Edward ?

- Hum ... me dit-il

- Tu me fait la gueule , car je m'en veut tellement je n'aurais jamais dut partir , je suis qu'une imbécile lui dit-je les larmes au yeux .

- Non , non me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras , je ne pourrais jamais te faire la gueule , tu es trop importante pour moi . C'est grâce à toi que j'arrive encore à vivre , à sourire , ces grâce à tes lettres que je tiens .Etre séparait de toi pendant 5 ans m'était impossible , j'avais peur qu'il t'arrive quelques choses , même chez toi , je ne dit pas que Charlie fait mal son bouleau de père , mais quand il est pas là et que tu es toute seul , je m'inquiètes tellement , même quand tu ne répond pas à mes lettres après plusieurs jours .

S'ayez je pleurais , il recula et essuya mes larmes avec ses mains .

- Ne pleure pas Bella , je déteste ça , surtout là ces à cause de moi .

- Non , c'est moi , je n'aurais pas du y aller .

- Aller arrête de pleurais , viens me dit il en prenant ma main , mes parents , enfin surtout Esmée s'inquiète .

En effet à peine étions nous rentraient que Esmée se jeta dans mes bras.

- oh Bella , tu n'as rien ma chérie ?

- Oui , elle va bien je suis arrivée à tant . Bon Bella , va montais dormir car elle est fatiguer , tu viens me dit-il en tendant sa main , je m'empressai de la prendre .

On monta dans ma chambre et puis il me dit :

- On va oublier tout sa , le principal c' est qu'il ne te soit rien arriver , demain je te montrerais mon endroits préférer me dit-il en me sourient .

- D'accord lui dit-je en essayant de le lui rendre le mieux que je pus .

- Aller je te laisse , bonne nuit Bella .

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis partie vers la porte .

- Bonne nuits chuchotai-je

Avant de fermais la porte je le regardais jusqu'à qu'il tourne sur sa gauche pour aller dans sa chambre .

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je sais sa ressemble a twilight mais j'ai essayer de modifier à ma façon ...**____**  
**__**Merci pour tout vos review et vos mise en alerte ( qui inonde ma boite mail !**________**)**__**  
**__**Mon autre fiction : Par ce que je t'aime**____**  
**__**Que vous trouverez dans mon profil si ça vous intéresse !**______**  
**__**&& Mon autre fic que j'écris avec une fille mais qui est sur un autre compte c'est : Remember me des L'S ( je suis comprise dedans**________**) ( et la fiction ce trouve dans mes favorie )**____**  
**__**Voila Voilou !**__**  
**__**La suite je ne sais pas trop quand car Vendredi ben ... C'EST LA RENTRER ! -_-**____**  
**__**J'ai tout oublier moi , Oublier comment écrire , comment tenir un stylos , faire mes devoir , apprendre , TOUS ! Piou Sa va être dur !**___


	9. Chapitre 9 : La clairière

_**Hey ! Mes Chèrie ! Désoler pour ce chapitre en retard mais la rentrer ma tellement démoraliser que j'ai vraiment eu la flemme de le corriger ! Voici le dernier chapitre plein de fautes ! Oui car à partir du chapitre 11 c'est ma meilleures amie super intelligente qui m'a tout corriger ! voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas prendre de Beta comme certaine me l'on proposer !**________**merci quand même !**________**  
**__**Bon j'arrete de vous embêtez ... bonne lecture !**____**:D**____****_

_**Tous les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer**____****_

_**MERCI POUR VOS MISE EN ALERTE , EN FAVORITE , EN AUTOR ...**____**:-D**_

-Magnifique ! Dis-je en me joignant à sa contemplation de la lune.  
-Pas mal, répondit-il, guère impressionné.  
Je n'emploierais pas le mot "magnifique", poursuivit-il. Pas quand tu es là, à soutenir la comparaison.

**Chapitre 9 : la clairière .**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais cette foi toute seule .Je me levais et partie prendre une douche , Alice m'avait laisser une tenue sur une chaise je la mis donc pour lui faire plaisir , et partie dans ma chambre , je croyais que je serais seul ,mais Edward était allongeait sur mon lit .

- Coucou , t'es pas venue me voir quand tu t'es réveillais , tu sais Bella je ne t'en veut plus , d'ailleurs je ne t'en ai jamais voulus !

- oui , mais je devais aller prendre une douche .

Il se leva , et vain me faire un câlin .Je sentis l'odeur de ses cheveux qui chatouiller mes narines , je sentais sont corps contre le mien , pour moi c'était ça le bonheur . Le boheur d'être avec lui surtout . J'aurais pus restais comme ça pendant une éternité .

- Je ne veux pas que ce qui c'est passer hier cause un froid entre nous , tu resteras toujours ma meilleure amie , ma petite sœur .

- Toi aussi, tu resteras toujours dans mon cœur . Malgré mes bêtises .

il relâcha son étreinte et me sourit de son sourire que j'aimais tant .

- Bon alors tu vas te préparais pour que je te montre cette endroit .

- Je suis déjà prêtes lui dit-je .

Il me regarda de la tête au pied puis me prit la main .

- Bon alors viens .

On partie avec sa voiture , jusqu'à un petit sentier , au lieu d'emprunter le chemin il coupât par la forêt. Je faillis tomber plusieurs foi ( comme d'habitude ) mais il était toujours là pour me rattrapait .Arriver vers l'endroit en question il se mit derrière moi et mit ses mains sur mes yeux .

- Bon Bella , je vais te guidée , me dit –il avant de me murmurait , fait attention à ne pas tomber .

Il rit de son rire qui me fessait fondre .

- Ok , lui dit –je encore sous le choc que sa voix me vessait .

- Alors avance d'un pas , attention à la branche voilà ...

Trop tard . C'est fout ça ! Même quand on me prévenais à l'avance d'un danger éventuelle il fallait que je tombe quand même !

On tomba tout les deux , on roula enlacer à cause d'une pente , puis n'autre chute se termina dans l'herbe fraîche , on était plier de rire tout les deux , je ne pouvais pas me levait car Edward m'écrasait de tout son poids .

- Edward ! essaye ai-je de lui dire . Il m'écrasait et je n'arrivai presque plus à respirait .

- Oups , pardon me dit-il en se relevant toujours en rigolant .

Je me relevais enfin , mais restais assise sous la surprise . On se trouvaient dans une magnifique clairière , les arbres nous entouraient même les rayons du soleil n'arrivais pas encore à passer à travers l'aurait des arbres .

- C'est magnifique , Edward .

il vint s'assoire à coter de moi , et on contempla longuement ce magnifique paysage .

- Je viens là chaque foi que tu me manque . A chaque lettres que je lis je reviens ici . Cette endroit me fessait penser à toi . J'en étais sur que tu l'adorerais .

- Et bien , tu avais raison , je l'adore .

- Mais jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais jamais rendue compte que cette endroit est encore plus beau quand tu y es .

On se regarda droit dans les yeux , il se pencha l'égerment jusqu'à que notre front se touche .

- attend moi là . Je reviens vite .

Il se leva après m'avoir fait un magnifique clin d'œil .

Je ne le vis pas partir , n'y revenir . Quand il revint enfin il avait quelque chose dans ses mains .

- On va pique – niquer me dit il un sourire au lèvres et en me tendant un panier garnie de tout ce qu'il faut pour faire un pique nique.

- Mais je croyais que les vampires ne mangeaient pas !

- Exacte mais les humains si me dit-il en me regardant et en me faisant comprendre que l'humaine ici c'était moi .

- Bon d'accord mais je mangerais cas une seule condition .

- La quel ? me dit il en penchant sa tête sur le coté - il était super beaux dans cette position - un sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres .

- Que tu goûte ... cette fraise lui dit-je en fouillant dans se qu'il avait emmener .

- si sa peut te faire plaisir .

Il se recula , je lui lança la fraise qui atterrie directement dans sa bouche .

Il fit la grimace .

- Alors ? lui demandai-je intriguais par se qu'il allait me dire .

- c'est dégueulase . C'est comme si toi je te disais de manger de la terre ...

Il en prit une autre .

- Aller a toi . Petite arrogante !

Je reculais de quelques centimètres et ouvrit la bouche . Ce n'est pas une fraise qui atterrie sur moi et non dans ma bouche mais plusieurs fraises à la fois . Il l'avait fait exprès !

- Alors toi ! Vien ici !

- Attrape moi si tu le peut me dit –il en souriant .

Il se mit à « courir » tout autour de moi .

Je regardais le ciel car le regardais me donner le tournis .

Quand le silence ce fis , je me mis à regardais tout autour de moi .

Il était plus là .

Je partis donc vers la forêt mais même la-bas il n'y était pas . Je décidais donc de revenir sur la clairière , il n'y était pas non plus .

- Edward , criai-je car je commençais à m'inquiétées . Edward c'est pas drôle .

J'attendis quelques minutes . Toujours rien .

- Edward Cullen si tu ne te ramène pas tout de suite , je te jure que ...

Quelqu'un me sauta dessus .

C'étais Edward . Il me chatouilla , et j'explosais de rire . Il arrêta puis nous rîmes tout les deux en se tenant la main , on se releva en même temps , toujours en train de rire , il s'approcha de moi je pouvais sentir son haleine qui effleurais ma bouche , entendre son rire qui raisonner telle une douce berceuse à mes oreilles , regardais son regard que je ne pouvais pas lâcher des yeux ...  
Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la mienne . On arrêta de rire et continuons à nous regardaient . Mais avant qu'il ne se penche et fasse ce que au font de moi j'espérais de tout mon cœur ... Alice arriva en courant .

- Qu'es que vous faites tout les deux ! nous dis t'elle d'un regard accusateur . On vous cherche depuis tout ta l'heure .

- Désolée j'ai oubliais de vous prévenir que je partais montrer cette endroits à Bella ...

Elle regarda nos main qu'on s'empressa de lâcher .

- Ok , vous restez ou vous rentrez ?

- On va rester ! Car figure toi que Bella n'a pas encore manger ! lui répondit Edward d'un regard qui voulait dire tu peux partir maintenant .

- Ok , répondit –elle bon ne rentrais pas trop tard repris t'elle : il faut que je te parle .

- Oui et bien tu me parleras ce soir .

On la regarda partir .

Il ce retourna en me souriant .

- Tu viens manger Bella ... Je suis désolai mais... Il n'y à plus de désert .

- A cause de qui lui lancée-je d'un regard accusateur et en lui arrachant le sandwich qui me tendais . Tu n'aime sans doute pas les fraises mais moi j'adore ça ! Résulta j'ai même pas pus en manger une !

- Arrête de râler et mange me dit-il en me souriant .

Je mangeais mon repas sous l'œil amusais d'Edward .  
Le reste de l'après midi il me montra le reste de la clairière . Elle était plus grande que ce que je croyais . Il y avait un magnifique ruisseau . Il s'y arrêta , et s'allongea dans l'herbe m'invitant à en faire de même à coter de lui .  
Je me mis à ces cotais .On tourna notre tête du même coter et nous mîmes à nous regardaient .

Sa peau commença s'instiller grâce aux rayon du soleil . Même la clairière y était baigner de lumière . Mais seul Edward compter pour moi , il était magnifique .  
Je retourna la tête . S'on regards or rencontra le mien et je compris qu'il avait les même sentiment que moi pour lui . Mais qu'il attendait le bon moment pour me le dire .  
Les heures passèrent et on resta la allongeaient à se contemplaient . Jusqu'à que le soleil se couche et qu'Edward me dit qu'on devait rentrer .  
Après avoir ranger les affaires il me mit sur sont dos et partis à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à la voiture puis nous rentrâmes chez lui .

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre !**____**  
**__**Leur relation évolue !**______**  
**__**Merci pour toute vos review et puis celle que vous allez mettre !**______**  
**__**Think ! ;D**____**  
**__**La suite je sais pas trop quand ... Car je suis en 3ème et j'aimerais bosser cette année ... { & Oui moi Lù voudrez bosser ... }**____**  
**__**Enfin voilà !**__**  
**__**Bizoux !**______**  
**__**Lù ... 3**_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Alice

_**Hey ! Voilà un chapitre très prometteur ! Merci pour vos review Bizoux**_

**Imagine, Bella. . Emmett et moi étions en train de chasser, et voilà que Jasper débarque, couvert de cicatrices et traînant derrière lui ce petit lutin qui nous salue par notre prénom et demande dans quelle chambre elle peut s'installer.**  
**[...]  
- Quand je suis revenu à la maison, toutes mes affaires avaient été entreposées au garage.**  
**- Tu avais la plus belle vue. **

**Chapitre 10 : Alice**

Pdv de edward .

Après être rentrais , elle était partie se changer , car je l'avais salie en lui sautent dessus ( Alice lui avait fait la remarque ) . Je partis dans ma chambre m'allongeait , je pensai à Bella , son regard chocolat que j'aimais tant regardais , sa voix que j'aimai tant entendre , sa maladresse qui me faisait tout le temps rire ...

Je me sortis de ma rêverie car Alice to-ca à ma porte .

- Je peux rentrais ? me demanda t'elle en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte .

- A quoi sa sert de me posais la question car tu sais que je te cède tout ..

- Oui c'est vrais .

On rient tout les deux , puis elle vain s'asseoir à coter de moi sur le lit .

- Alors qu'es tu me veux ?

- Et ben , c'est un peu indiscret ... et ça ne me regarde pas trop... mais tu es mon frère et j'ai le droit de savoir me dit –elle d'un regard qui était sensé me faire peur .

- Et que veux tu savoir lui dit-je en soufflent un bon coup .

Si elle savait comme je redoutais sa question .

- Se qui se passe entre toi et Bella ?

je ris , comment voulait t'elle que je lui réponde . Je ne le savais pas moi même , ou peut être que si.. mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer et encore moins le lui dire à elle .

- Il ne se passe rien , lui dit-je retrouvent mon sérieux . Et puis que veux tu qu'il se passe...

- Edward , me dit-elle énervée .Même si tu ne me le dit pas , je le serais , je te signale que je peut lire dans le futur et que ...

- Ok d'accord ... !

De toute façon si je ne lui dit pas elle continuera à me harcelée .

Elle sourit victorieuse car le pire c'est qu'elle s'avait qu'elle avait gagnée et elle me le paiera .

- D'accord je t'écoute .

- Euh , c'était quoi déjà la question ? lui dit-je pour l'énervée encore plus .

- Edward ! Arrête de retarder l'inévitable . Bon on va faire plus simple que ressent tu quand tu es avec elle , quand tu la regarde , la prend dans tes bras ...

- Houla , sa fait beaucoup de questions tout ça ...et bien lui dit-je pour me rattrapais car elle commençais vraiment à péter un câble . Je c'est pas ces difficile à expliquer , quand je suis avec elle je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder , je voudrais tout le temps la prendre dans mes bras , l'embrasser , lui dire que je l'aime ... mais j'ai peur de lui dire , peur qu'elle me considère comme un frère et qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on soit plus que des amies ...

- Oui , en claire tu es amoureux d'elle me dit-elle dû coin de l'œil .

- Sans doute , lui répondit-je en haussant les épaules .

- Oui , cria t'elle soudains , j'en était sûr ... Oh Edward je suis tellement contente pour toi , je suis sur qu'elle t'aime aussi , si tu verrais comment elle te regarde , écoute je vais aller voir se qu'elle pence de toi ...

- Non , Alice toi tu ne te mêle plus de rien , demain soir quand vous partirez chasser je lui dirais tout , je vais lui préparais un dîner , car il faut que je lui donne son cadeaux avant qu'elle parte ( et oui les vacances étaient bientôt fini , se qui me rendais triste) , toi tu t'occupe juste de l'habillée ( j'en suit sûr que sa ne va pas plaire a Bella , mais tant pis ... ) ok .

- Ok me répondit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte , mais avant de partir elle se retourna et me dit :

- je suis tellement heureuse que tu en as enfin trouver une ! Si tu savais depuis combien de tant tu l'attends ... et aussi que tu te sois confier à moi .

- Euh rectifions , tu m'as obligeais à te le dire .

elle rit et ferma la porte , puis je l'entendit dire dans le couloir :

- Quel imbécile il veut lui préparait à manger mais il ne sait même pas cuisiner .

- Je te signale qu'il à des oreilles l'imbécile .

Je l'entendit rire une dernière foi puis plus rien , je partie donc m'allongeais sur mon lit puis recommença à pensait à Bella ...

_**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre Samedi si tous va bien ... ou peux être avant qui sais !**__**  
**__**Mettez pleins de review car...j'adore ça !**__**:D**__**[ Oui je sais je suis gourmande !**__**]**_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Invitation

_Hellow ! Merci pour vos review et vos mise en Favirie voilà le chapitre 11 comme promis !__  
_

"Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait un juste symbole.  
Il est dur et froid, et il étincelle au soleil.  
Mon coeur est aussi silencieux que ce pendentif.  
Comme lui, il t'appartient."

chapitre 11 : invitation

Après êtres rentrer Alice me sauta dessus , et me pria d'aller me changer , je partis donc prendre une douche pas pour lui faire plaisir mais parce que j'en avais besoin , l'eau tiède me fit du bien .Après avoir finie je m'enroula dans une serviette , puis partie me mettre en pyjama, cette tache accomplie, j'alla ouvrir mon bouquin du moment « Roméo et Juliette », quand une boite posée sur mon lit m'interpellât , je la retourna dans tout les cotés pour tenter de savoir d'où elle provenait et à qui elle était destiné, puis un petit mot tomba à mes pieds. Il y était inscrit :

« **Un petit cadeau pour toi attends moi avant de l'ouvrir , Edward** »

Je remis le mot à sa place à cotée de la boite bleu nuit entourée d'un fil de soie .Je commençais à trouver le temps long quand j'entendis quelque chose provenant du couloir :

- L'imbécile il veut lui faire à manger mais il ne sait même pas cuisiner !

Puis une magnifique voix lui répondit :

- il a des oreilles l'imbécile .

Je commençais à pouffer quand Edward vint se planter ( à vitesse non humaine ) devant moi un sourire interrogatif aux lèvres .

- Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de drôle ? me demanda t'il en levant un sourcil (il était à tomber quand il fessait ça ) .

- Non rien j'ai juste entendu ce que Alice et toi vous êtes dit lui dit –je en rigolant de nouveaux.

- Et tu trouve sa drôle me dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh lala toi on peut vraiment rien te dire, lui dit-je en fessant semblent de m'emporter .

- Qu'as-tu entendus au juste ? me dit-il en se redressant soudain .

- Que tu étais un imbécile déclarais-je en souriant .Ce qui eu le don de l'apaiser plutôt que de le mettre en rogne, comme je mis attendais .

- Ah d'accord ... c'est bon, ça va alors !

J'étais surprise, qu'avait-il à me cacher ?

Je décidais d'ignorer je reviendrais sur le sujet plus tard, je m'occupais plutôt de ce que j'avais entendu. Je me tenais prête à commencer un interrogatoire serré.Ca n'allait pas être facile, pas du tout même, mais je trouverais. Forte de mes résolutions je décida donc de l'interroger :

- Edward ? Alice a parlée de cuisiner. Pour qui tu cuisine ? Lui demandais-je, malicieuse

- Je vais te le dire mais d'abord ouvre ton cadeau me dit-il en prenant la boite bleu nuit , et en me la tendant , la réponse se trouve dedans , fini t'il par me dire , un sourire timide sur les lèvres .

- D'accord dit-je curieuse en lui arrachant presque le paquet des mains, je l'ouvris , il contenait un époustouflant collier en cœur avec inscrit à l'arrière « Bella + Edward = forever, je ne pus retenir une exclamation de surprise , je commençais même à avoir les larmes au yeux .

- Edward lui dit-je d'une toute petite voix, c'est ...c'est juste magnifique ! Qu'es qu'il est beau ! Vraiment, je ne sais pas comment te remercier !

- Oh se n'est rien me répondit-il en haussant les épaules, tu as oublier ça ! me dit-il en me tendant un petit papier rose ou je reconnue son écriture parfaite .

« **Bella ce collier et pour toi , j'aimerais que tu le portes pour un dîner que je t'ai spécialement préparée alors , veux tu dîner avec moi demain soir ? , Edward** »

- Ca serais avec grand plaisir, lui dit-je en lui souriant et comme d'habitude je me sentie rougir .

Il plongea alors ces yeux dans les miens. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, quand soudain il me prit le collier des main se mit derrière moi , souleva mes cheveux , avec son bras il m'effleura le cou ce qui eu le don de provoquer des frissons incontrôlables sur ma petite personne , passa le collier par dessus ma tête puis me l'attacha , il vint se mettre me contempla longuement un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres puis il se mit devant moi ce pencha l'égerment , pour me murmurer à l'oreille

- Ce collier te va à merveille , je t'attendrais demain soir à 19 heure dans la cuisine , je sentie son haleine fraîche caressée ma peaux , puis il tourna les talons à mon grand regret et se dirigea vers la porte un sourire béat aux lèvres , puis je le regardais partir jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne à l'angle du mur pour aller dans sa chambre .

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre , j'espère vraiment qu'il vous à plus !**____****_

_**Pour voir le collier c'est ici == ..net/e0b/bella-friend-edward/pics/2810281498_**__****_

_**Prochain chapitre : Important !**________**Qui sera poster dans la semaine !**______**  
**__**Bizoux && Travailler bien !**________**  
**_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le dîner

_**Hey ! Désoler pour cette longue attente mais avec la rentrer … Oh puis même j'ai vraiment pas d'excuse … Mais bon comme celui la et le THE chapitre alors je voulais vous faire attendre ! ^^**_

_**Enfin je vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps …**_

_**On ce retrouve en bas…**_

**Il ota ma main de ses lèvres pour la coller contre sa joue**

**- Je t'aime , murrura-t-il . C'est une bien piètre excuse à mon comportement , mais c'est vrai. (c'était la première fois qu'il me le disait. Si lui n'en était pas conscient moi si ) Et maintenant , poursuivit-il , moqueur , tâche de te tenir correctement .  
Sur ce , il se pencha et effleura ma bouche d'un baiser .**

**OoOoOooO**

**Je me rapprochai, osant tracer les contours de son avant-bras du bout de mes doigts.**

****

- Je t'embête?

**- Non. Tu n'imagines même pas les sentations que tu me procure. **

**pdv de bella .**

J'avais , victime impuissante , passé l'essentiel de ma journée dans la salle de bain de sa sœur qui s'était amusée à jouer à la poupée avec moi .Lorsque j'avais eu le malheur de m'agiter ou de me plaindre , elle m'avait rappelé que , si je ne me tenais pas tranquille , elle allait me faire mal . Ensuite elle m'avait habillée de la robe la plus ridicule qui fût , une tenue plus adaptée à une tenue de mannequin qu'un dîner en tête à tête avec Edward .

- Tu es superbe me dit-elle après s'être mis devant moi pour regarder son travail , Edward ne va pas te reconnaître . D'ailleurs en parlant de lui j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de lui ? Tu l'aime ?

- Biensur ! C'est mon meilleure ami…

- Oui ça je le sais . Mais physiquement ?

- Et bien , je trouve qu'il … n'est pas mal . Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions Alice ?

- Oh non , pour rien . Comme ça .

L'interrogatoire fini, elle m'ordonna de ne pas bouger de ma chambre , puis elle partie en bas - sans doute aller voir Edward qui était en ce moment dans la cuisine en train de préparer le repas .

**pdv de edward**

Quand Alice dévala les escaliers c'était pour me dire qu'ils allaient bientôt partir et que j'avais intérêt à ce que le repas soit prêt . Bien évidemment il ne l'était pas .

Elle levât les yeux au ciel , et me dit qu'elle me laissait encore 30 minutes après c'était : soit les pâtes à la bolognaise qui seraient prêtes, soit c'était le restaurant . Elle partie à vitesse vampirique voir Bella . Je me retournas pour préparait la sauce . Les pâtes était déjà prêtes mais la sauce c'était une autre affaire. Alice devait avoir raison sur un point je ne savais pas cuisiner mais tort sur un autre : je n'étais sûrement pas un imbécile !

Quand la sauce fut enfin prête ( j'avais prit un pot du supermarché , car la sauce avec les tomates que j'avais préparer , avait brûler dans la casserole ) , je la versas sur les pâtes , puis la remit dans le four , quelques minutes plus tard Alice arriva derrière moi .

- Hum … bizarre ça sent bon me dit-elle d'un ton moqueur . Bon on y va Edward , juste une chose à te dire n'est pas peur ça va bien ce passer , dit lui juste ce que tu ressent pour elle , au pire tu te prends un gros râteau ... mais bon , beau comme tu es ça m'étonnerais qu'une fille résiste à ton charme , les filles ce n'est pas ça qui manque! me dit-elle en me fessant un clin d'œil .

- Merci pour le compliment , mais moi la seule fille que je veux sait Bella .

Elle me sourit puis me prit la main et m'emmena en bas de l'escalier puis elle cria « Bella , tu peux descendre » .

Quand je la vis descendre - comme dans les films . Les marches au ralenti , je ne pouvais plus décrocher mon regard de son magnifique visage , elle avait les cheveux remontés en un chignon simple et sophistiqués et portait une jolie robe bleu marine avec un leggins de la même couleur , qui avec un fil de soie, mettais ses hanches fines et sa taille de guêpe en valeur .

- Arrête de baver sur elle me dit Alice tout bas pour je sois le seul à pouvoir l'entendre puis elle dit d'une voix normal , je vais vous laissez maintenant , les autres m'attende , puis elle partie de sa démarche souple et gracieuse , vers la porte , en se retournant rapidement pour me faire un clin d'œil et puis elle s'éclipsa pour de bon . On se retrouva donc seul , et un grand silence s'installa , je décida donc de le briser .

- Tu es vraiment superbe se soir .

Elle rougie pour mon plus grand plaisir .

- Merci

- hum ... et si tu venais manger ?

- Oui , je commence à avoir faim .

On parti tous les deux dans le salon , où nous attendaient la table . Qui je le précise ce n'avait pas été préparée par moi mais par une Alice insistant pour décorer le salon. Au final seule la table était décorée, un magnifique vase trônait en son centre .Il était remplie de roses rouges .Je pris la main de Bella , et la fit asseoir sur une des chaises .Je m'assis également . Quand nos regards se croisèrent un courant électrique parcourut tout mon corps , je ne pouvais plus attendre je voulais la prendre dans mes bras , lui dire que je l'aimais , l'embrasser ... Mais je me retins , je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses , comme j'avais baisser les yeux , quand je les relevais elle continuait à me regarder , une étincelle brillant dans ces magnifiques yeux chocolats .

Carlisle avait raison songeait-je à ce moment là , le langage des yeux est le plus beau -surtout quand il s'agit de la regarder . Le temps passais et je décidais de rompre notre « dialogue » pour aller chercher les pâtes qui devais avoir fini de cuire .Je sentais que Bella mourait de faim, ou plutôt, je l'entendais. . Je me leva donc pour aller chercher le plat dans le four et l'apportai à la table , je prit une cuillère et servie Bella , je repartis m'asseoir à ma place , elle commença à goûter et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres , ce qui me fit sourire de soulagement . Elle aimait se que j'avais préparer ! Enfin j'espérer.

- Alors comment tu trouve ?

- Et ben , je trouve que c'est délicieux , je m'attendais à bien pire pour être honnête , vu ce qu'Alice t'avais dit .

- Il ne faut pas croire tous ce que dit ma sœur . Même si c'est vrai que je suis nul en cuisine , j'ai découvert que je savais faire les pâtes lui dit-je en rigolant ce qu'elle fit aussi .

A mon plus grand étonnement elle fini sont assiette , je n'avais fait que la regardais pendant qu'elle mangeais et j'espérais quel ne l'avais pas trop remarquer . J'allais commençais à aller chercher le dessert quand une tache de sauce tomate au coin de ses lèvres attira mon intention , je commençais à rire , elle me regarda d'un regard interrogateur .

- Qu'es qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu ris ? Me dit –elle les sourcils l'égerment froncer .

Oh mon dieux ! Elle était magnifique quand elle fessait ça !

Sans lui répondre , je me penchais sur la table et brandis ma main en effleurent avec mon index le coin de ses lèvres . Je me retrouvais mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien .

- tu ... tu avais de la ...la sauce tomate lui dit-je comme excuse puis je me ressaisis et recolla mon dos aux dossier de la chaise .

- Merci me répondit –elle en rougissant .

- Tu veut peux êtres à boire ? On à du coca si tu veux . Je sais que ce n'est pas très original ...

- Non , me coupa t'elle sa m'iras me dit-elle enfin un sourire timide au lèvres .

- très bien , attend moi 2 secondes .

Je partie à vitesse vampirique prendre deux verres -non transparent- un avec un coca frais , un autre avec ma « boisson » préféré . Je repartis dans le salon , ou elle m'attendais toujours assise à sa place , elle se retourna et prit le verre que je lui tendais .

- Merci , elle regarda le verre que je tenais dans l'autre main , et me regarda d'un regard interrogateur , je croyais que les vampires ne buvait pas ? alors qu'es que tu as dans ton verre ? me dit-elle en prenant un gorgée de son coca .

- Crois moi tu ne voudrais pas le savoir lui dit-je un sourire au coin des lèvre , quand tout d'un coup elle commença à tousser sans doute parce qu'elle avait compris le contenue de mon verre .

- Bella lui dit-je en allant directement vers elle , ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserais pas regarder ce qu'il se trouve dedans .

- Ce n'est pas ça , me répondit-elle , ces bizarre mais en même temps je suis contente que tu es quelque chose à « boire » .

A nouveaux un silence s'installa , puis je me souvins de son cadeau .

- Euh ... Bella je t'ai préparais qu'elle que chose , viens je vais te le montrais ou plutôt te le faire écouter . Elle me prit la main que je lui tendais . Je la fis assoire sur le tabouret en face du piano , et me mit a ces côté .

- voilà , donc écoute bien la berceuse que je vais te jouer s'intitule « bella's lullaby » .

Je me mis à jouer , la musique que j'avais composée depuis que j'avais sus qu'elle venait depuis que mon cœur avais sut que je l'aimais, je voulais que sa soit sa berceuse quand elle s'endormirait la nuit , je voulais que sa soit notre musique à tout les deux . Quand je l'eus fini , je me tournais vers elle , elle avait les yeux qui briller et je vis une larme aux coin de ces yeux roulais sur sa joue , de mon doigt je la pris en ma tardant sur sa joue . Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher à ce moment là de la regardée , elle était tellement belle … magnifique . Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour la d'écrire , tellement que je l'aimais , je ne voulais pas que ce moment se brise car il l'était magique . Mais c'est elle qui le brisa en me prenant dans ces bras , je pouvais sentir ses cheveux , son odeur ...

- Cette berceuse était magnifique Edward , même si je t'ai déjà entendus plusieurs fois jouer au piano , là tu étais parfais me dit-elle un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres .

- Merci , tu sais Bella je t'ai préparé ce dîner , en partie pour la berceuse mais pour autre chose je ... écoute moi jusqu'à la fin car c'est dur pour moi de te dire ça alors voilà . A chaque foi que je te vois j'ai des frissons je n'ai jamais ressentis sa pour qu'elle qu'un , mais toi ... tu es comme une drogue pour moi , j'ai tout le temps envie de te prendre dans mes bras , quand tu rougis tu ne peux pas savoir le bonheur que tu me procure , te voir respirais est mon cadeaux le plus précieux , il y a aussi à chaque foi que j'entends ta voix ou que je sens ton parfum je suis sur le point d'exploser de bonheur et ... je crois que je suis amoureux de toi , je sais on est amis et je comprends que tu veux qu'on le reste et je te jure que même si ce n'est pas réciproque ça redeviendra comme avant entre nous .C'est juste que ces derniers temps j'ai eu l'impression qu'on se rapprochaient et ... je veux que ça continue ! Je veux que ça soit plus toi et moi mais NOUS , je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras sans ambiguïté , je veux ... être avec toi , je sais que ... Ben voilà on ne devrais pas après tous je suis un vampire ...quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'âme , mais maintenant je te connais tellement bien et je t'aime tellement fort tu dois me croire , que jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal . Je veux être ton amoureux Bella . Je veux être l'homme qui remplis tes journée de bonheur , celui qui te fais sourire , celui qui donne un sens à ta vie … Et je te jure que si on est ensemble tu seras la personne qui recevras le plus d'amour sur cette terre , je t'aimerais comme on a jamais aimé personne ! je sais que c'est beaucoup tout ça mais j'avais besoins de te le dire .

-Edward me dit-elle dans un murmure . Comment peux-tu penser que je ne t'aimerais pas ? Tu es tout pour moi : mon meilleur ami , l'homme avec qui je veux tout partagée , Quand je t'ai revue mon coeur à très vite battu que je suis sur que tu l'as entendus – elle prit ma main et la posa sur sa poitrine au niveaux de son cœur , je l'entendais battre . Quand nos regards se sont croisés mon cœur s'est arrêté . Quand je t'ai touché mon cœur à chaviré et c'est lorsque tu m'as parlé que mon cœur a explosé c'était la première fois que je vivais un tel amour si tu savais comme j'aimerais t'avoir pour toujours ... Je ne savais pas se que tu ressentais pour moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Il y a aussi quand je te prends dans mes bras pour moi c'est nagée dans le bonheur , sentir ton corps contre le mien , ton haleine caressée ma bouche , c'est tellement fort que ... je me retient pour ne pas tomber . Tout ça pour te dire que : oui Je veux sortir avec toi car Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagine …

Je cru explosé de joie quand j'entendis se tout petit mot sortir de sa bouche .Puis je me pencha vers elle, prit son visage entre mes mains et avança doucement la tête jusqu'à que nos lèvres se touchent. Elle tremblait et j'entendais son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et enfin nos bouches s'entremêlèrent. Je sentis une myriade de senteurs explosé et je dus faire appelle à toute mes forces pour résister à Bella mais elle en voulait plus. Elle se colla à moi et entoura mon torse de ses jambes. Je dus briser notre étreinte et je resta la regarder fasciné par notre baiser échanger . Parfait mélange de nous deux. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si facile mais c'était aussi naturel que respirer. Bella et moi étions fait l'un pour l'autre...

_**Voila . Un chapitre long , romantique... **_

_**Bientôt 100 Review ! Waouh Merci :)**_

_**Le prochain sans doute dans la semaine pour excuser mon retard .**_

_**Bon Halloween ...**_

_**Une review sa prend 2 minutes mais sa me fais des heures de bonheur... :D**_


	13. Chapitre 13 : Leçon de cuisine

_**Hey ! Je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre…J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plairas**_

_**Je suis contente que l'autre chapitre vous à plus… Moi personnellement c'était mon préférer…Sur ce : Bonne lecture …**_

**C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes, que je les vis pour la première fois.**

**OoOoOoOOo**

******- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça aux gens, reprochais-je à Edward. Ce n'est pas du jeu.  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Les éblouir ainsi. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de suffoquer dans les cuisines.**

******

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : leçon de cuisine**

Lorsqu'il se pencha et colla ses lèvres de glace aux mienne , j'oublier tout et me concentrai pour ne pas oublier de respirer .Sa bouche s'attarda sur la mienne , froide et lisse et délicate , jusqu'à ce que j'enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes jambes autour ses hanches et lui rende son baiser avec une passion un peu trop débordante .Je le sentis sourire , puis il me relâche et déverrouilla mon étreinte .  
On resta un long moment en ce regardant avec passion .

- Je t'aime me chuchota t'il .

- Je t'aime aussi lui répondit-je le souffle coupée suite à notre baiser échanger .

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais à ces coter pour mon plus grand bonheur , après qu'il mut avouer ces sentiments , et embrasser il m'avait emmener dans le jardin ou , on c'étaient allongeaient dans l'herbe et avions longuement contemplaient les étoiles . Comme je commençais à m'endormir sur place , il m'avait porter jusqu'à ma chambre , puis lui avoir dit de rester avec moi pour la nuit . Je me souvient juste de m'êtres endormis dans ses bras .

- Bonjours me dit-il quand j'eu ouvert les yeux , bien dormie ?

- Hum , oui .

Il sourit ce que je fis aussi .Il ce mit debout et me tandis sa main , je m'en emparée avidement , il prit tendrement ma tête dans ses mains . Je plongeais dans ses yeux caramel doré , je sentais son souffle sur ma bouche , son haleine enivrante , il me regardait comme pour me demander la permission . Je me rapprochais encore de deux centimètres .Et enfin sa bouche effleura la mienne , doucement , tendrement puis de plus en plus passionnément . Bon dieu ce que c'était magique .J'ouvris la bouche pour inhaler son odeur , il me pressa contre lui puis relâcha n'autre étreinte .

- Qu'aimerais tu faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda t'il en s'écartant de moi et en penchant sa tête sur le coter , sa main entrelaçais dans la mienne .

- Et bien , je ne sais pas trop , et toi tu veux faire quoi ?

- Et bien je comptais t'emmener pique niquer à la clairière , mais bon comme le repas n'est pas près du moins le désert .Ou bien comme tu le sais je suis nul en cuisine , je te propose d'aller faire un gâteaux .

- Ouais sa serais une bonne idée .

Il m'emmena donc à la cuisine à une vitesse hallucinante .

- Alors on fait quoi chef ? Me demanda t'il en se tournant vers moi .

- Et bien je suppose qu'il faut sortir les ustensiles .

- Et de quoi a tu besoins ?

- Et bien tout d'abord , tu veux faire un gâteaux à quoi ?

- Hum ... Chocolat c'était ton gâteaux préférer quand tu étais petite . Je lui sourit et lui dit :

- Et bien pour sa , nous aurons besoin d'un plat pour préparer la pâte , et d'un livre de cuisine , il m'en tendit un , je le pris et l'ouvris à la page ou le sommaire l'indiquée .

On passa le reste de la matinée à le préparer et je vis de mes propre yeux Edward en train de faire la cuisine , j'avais encore du mal a me dire que c'était mon petit copain et qu'on sortaient maintenant ensemble mais rien que dis penser sa me rendais heureuse .J'allais pouvoir lui dire combien je l'aimais , le serrais dans mes bras , l'embrasser ...

- C'est bon j'ai mis tout les ingrédients dans le plat , mais la personne qui ne c'est pas cuisiner ici c'est toi , alors je te propose de les mélangés toi même .

- ok me répondit-il en s'emparent de la cuillère il commença à remuer à une vitesse impressionnante .

- C'est bon lui dit-je en lui tapotent l'épaule , bon maintenant il faut le mettre dans le plat , il me tendis un plat en forme de cœur je souris rien quand le voyant . Vazi toi , verse le lui dit-je en lui redonnant le plat , il me sourit puis prit le plat qui contenait la pâte puis versa son contenue dans l'autre , quand il lut fini il reposât le plat sur la table , puis il se tourna vers moi , je vis sa main plonger dans le plat ou ce tenait la pâte puis de son index plein de chocolat il me toucha la joue .

- Hé !

- Au râle pas ce n'est que du chocolat !

Il commença à rire .

- Déjà je ne râle pas et puis si tu pique toute la pâte y en auras plus lui dit-je en prenant le plat et en le mettant au four avant qu'il en recommence . Quand je vis le paquet de farine sur le comptoir j'eu soudain une idée . D'une main je pris une poignée de farine que je lui lanças à la figure .

- Tu vas me le payer me dit-il en éclatant de rire .

- Si tu voyais la tête que tu as ! .

Il se mit alors à marcher dans ma direction et mon instinct me dit de fuir alors je courus mais c'était perdue d'avance , je savais très bien que je n'avais aucune chance . Aucune chance contre un vampire… il arriva part derrière me prit part la taille et me fit asseoir sur le comptoir .

- Tu es une vilaine fille Bella me dit-il ça tête enfarinée à quelques centimètres de la mienne .

Je prit mes deux main et lui essuyer le visage sa figure à peut près propre je m'approchais. Nos lèvres allait se frôler quand...une coquille s'abattu sur ma tête.  
Oh! L 'ordure, il venait de me jeter un oeuf! Il allait payer. Je lui lança le gros paquet de farine a la figure, à peine eu-il effleurer le torse d'Edward qu'il explosa, rependant de la farine partout sur le sol .Il en avait partout maintenant je n'avais jamais pensé que Edward pouvait être plus blanc mais...c'était fait!Il leva les bras et dit :

- okay, je me rends.

Je continuai à me méfier et avance en crabe vers lui, arrivé à sa hauteur je lui pris la main .

- Même plein de farine tu es toujours aussi beaux . Il me sourit de son sourire qui me fessait fondre et pour la deuxième foi je lui essuyer son visage , j'approcher mes lèvres des siennes ...

- Oh , non mais qu'es que vous avez fait ! Bella ta tenue , et Edward la tienne ! Esmée va vous tuez regarder dans quel état et la cuisine nous dit une voix derrière nous qui me fit rougir on était pire que des gamins là enlacée prit dans n'autre propre piège après tout c'est pas moi qui a commençais !

Alice vint ce poster devant nous , me prit la main qui tenait celle d'Edward et m'emmena avec elle avant de monter les escaliers elle se retourna pour dire à son frère toujours planter dans la cuisine :

- Edward tu as intérer à nettoyer tous ça ! N'oublie pas de surveiller le gâteaux je vais préparait Bella pour qu'elle soit plus présentable quand vous partirez pique-niquer ! Sur ce elle me reprit la main et me fit monter les escaliers ou elle m'emmena directement dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clés .

* * *

_**Voiloù… Pour ce chapitre**_

_**Bien ?**_

_**Le prochain chapitre dans la semaine Bizoux …**_

_**Lù**_

_**Une review ~ Un merveilleux instant de bonheur .**_


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le pique  Nique

C_**oucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ...Je vous le donne en avance car demain je ne serais pas la ! Bé oui ! C'est Halloween ! :DD **_

_**Il y a 17 Chapitre alors juste pour vous dire que c'est bientôt fini :/**_

_**Mais bon , il reste toujours mon autre fic alors :D **_

_**Voila je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps ... Bonne Lecture ... **_

**- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça aux gens, reprochais-je à Edward. Ce n'est pas du jeu.**  
**- Faire quoi ?**  
**- Les éblouir ainsi. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est en train de suffoquer dans les cuisines.**

**Chapitre 14 : Le Pique - Nique**

- Mais regarde moi ton haut ! J'ai mis une heure au moins à le choisir ! Et il est plein d' œuf et de farine ! J'ai toujours su que tu détestais t'habiller bien, mais... de là à salir un super haut volontairement ...

Alice m'avait bondi dessus dès mon entrée dans la chambre et depuis ne m'avais pas lâché. Elle était furieuse contre moi parce que je m'étais amusée avec Edward – de toute façon c'était même pas moi qui avais commençais - N'était-ce pas un comble ? Pour elle c'était un crime ce que Edward et moi avons fait, pas le fait que la cuisine soit maintenant toute sale ou que l'ont avait gaspillée de la nourriture, elle râlait car ont avaient sali nos vêtements.

- Va prendre ta douche m'ordonna-elle je te laisse une tenue convenable me dit-elle en posant une robe sur le dossier de la chaise de mon bureau, quand à moi je vais voir ce que fait ton imbécile de petit ami !

-Hey ! Ne parle pas comme ça de lui...

Mais elle était déjà partie.

La douche me fit du bien , une fois sortie je m'enroulais dans une serviette mit la tenue qu'Alice m'avait laissée et partie dans la chambre d'Edward en espérant qu'il avait réussi à se soustraire aux griffes d'Alice , par bonheur quand j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre il était là allongé sur son lit en train de regarder le plafond , je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser mais je me retins .Il se retourna vers moi et me décocha son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre ...

- Ah tu es là ! me dit-il en me prenant par la main et tirant vers lui de façon a ce que je sois sur ses genoux. Tu ma manquer me confiât t'il en chuchotant.

Je ris , si il pouvait savoir que moi aussi il m'avait manquer et qu'a chaque seconde loin de lui était un véritable supplice , il rit lui aussi et m'embrassa sur le cou .

- J'espère qu'Alice ne ta pas trop fait vire un enfer ! si ça peut te consoler moi elle a faillit m'arracher la tête quand elle a vue ma chemise pleine de farine !

- Pour m'avoir fait vivre un enfer elle m'en n'a fait vivre un ! elle m'a obliger a porter cette robe ridicule lui dit-je en pointent avec mon index le tissus noire . ( /!\ .-noire-vintage. )

- Moi je trouve qu'elle te va très bien , je trouve que tu es très sexy en robe me dit –il un sourire au lèvres ce qui eu le don de me faire rougir .

Puis pour ne pas lui donner une autre raison de me complimenter sur ma tenue je me souvins qu'on devait aller pique-niquer.

- Bon si tu veux bien, on peut aller pique niquer comme c'était prévu ?

- Oui , il leva et me prit la main ce mit devant moi son sourire toujours au lèvres et me contempla un peu trop longuement . on prit sa voiture puis il partit un peu trop vite à mon goût vers le chemin qui menais vers la clairière .Quand on fut arriver il me mit sur son dos le pique nique sous une mains est partie à vitesses vampirique vers n'autre destination .

La clairière me fit le même effets que la première foi , elle était magnifique . On installa le pique nique , il avait emmener beaucoup trop , j'étais la seul à mangée mais ça il avait dut l'oublier vus tout ce qu'il avait prit .

- J'espère que tu as faim, me dit-il en me prenant par la taille et me pressant contre lui.

- Oui, mais tu as emmené beaucoup trop ... je suis sur que ce n'est même pas toi qui a tout préparée !

- Non..., mais... j'ai emmené le gâteau, tu sais celui que tu as fait? Tu te rappelles ? Celui ou tu as juge utile de me submerger de farine?

- C'est toi qui a commencé ! Lui reprochai-je.

- Vraiment? dit-il en ressortant son sourire en coin.

Je me sentais fondre. Ce n'était pas du jeu de faire ça ! C'était de la triche !

-Oui, vraiment...dis-je dans un souffle.

-Menteuse ! Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. C'est toi la vilaine de l'histoire...

-Edward...Ce n'est pas du jeu tu triches...articulai-je difficilement tandis que mon cœur battait la chamade.

-Je triche moi? Et comment Bella? dit-il en relevant un sourcil et en décochant son sourire de tombeur.

-Tu es trop...

-Trop quoi Bella?

-Mignon, avouai-je rouge de honte.

-Vraiment? Merci de me l'apprendre. Je suis toujours aussi mignon quand je fais ça? dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.  
Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur mon cou. Je commençais à avoir des frisson quand il arriva à ma mâchoire. Dès que ses lèvres ce mire sur les miennes j'oublier ce que c'était de respirer .

-Respire Bella ! On dirai que tu me prend pour un démon...je ne te ferai pas de mal, susurra-il .Si tu ne peux pas te contrôler j'arrête...

Je ne pus lui obéir quand il se remit à m'embrasser . Ce qu'il remarqua bien évidemment , il ce mit alors à arrêter et à relâcher n'autre étreinte ...

- S'il te plais continue lui supplie ai-je . Il ne tarda pas à ma demande . Il dessina les contours de ma mâchoire avec son index pendant que son pouce caressait mes lèvres. Ma respiration se fit heurtée et, en un geste très tendre, il m'attira contre lui en raffermissant sa prise sur ma taille. Mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos alors qu'il rapprochait peu à peu son visage, provoquant en moi un désir ravageur de l'embrasser.  
Il me devança.  
De ses lèvres, il fit pression sur ma bouche. Je forçai alors la sienne à s'ouvrir et il céda sans se faire prier.  
Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson. Je sentais son haleine sur mes lèvres et je manqua de m'évanouir .Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je le serrais plus fort. Je voulais plus. Je me collai tout contre lui et passa ma main dans ses cheveux bronze. Ils étaient doux au toucher . En un mot ils étaient...Edward. Il continuait de m'embrasser sans me lâcher. Je le fis basculer en me retrouvant donc allongé sur lui . Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, j'étais aux anges. Je me pressai de plus en plus contre lui. Son torse dur et froid était tellement agréable. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Je commençai à défaire les boutons de sa chemise.  
Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rompit notre étreinte. Je le regardais surprise.

-Je ne peux pas et puis...Alice...

Quoi ? Il pensait à Alice quand on... ? Je m'en fichai de salir les vêtements moi ! Mais je compris bientôt à quoi il faisait allusion quand une mini tornade brune débarqua dans la clairière.

-Ah vous étés la !

Puis son regard se posa sur nos deux corps enlaces et je la vis sourire.

-Ah...Mais je rêve ou vous étés en train de vous rouler dans la boue ? Edward...je t'ai dit que ça n'allait pas aller si tu dévergonde bella...

Je commençait à rougir quand Alice continua sa phrase.

-...Je ne vais pas la changer 15 fois en une journée quand même ? Franchement tu as mauvaise influence sur elle ! regarde ce qu'elle fait ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi vous vous rouler par terre ? demanda elle avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux. Comme si elle ne le savais pas !

-Crois moi Alice tu ne voudrais pas savoir!

-Oh que si je veux savoir ! Tu étais sensé emmener Bella pour un pique nique et...ses yeux se posèrent sur le panier, remplit .Et...Tu ne l'as même pas nourrit ! Tu me déçois edward !

- On aller le faire ce défendis Edward mais tu vois es arriver lui dit-il en la regardant sévèrement mais maintenant c'est bon tu peux partir .

- Hum ... je suis pas venue pour repartire deux minute après nous dit-elle , quand elle aperçue le regard de Edward elle détourna les yeux et nous dit : Enfaite j'étais jute venue prévenir Bella que sont père à appeler , mais bon comme tu n'étais pas là ! je lui ai dit de rappeler dans un quart d'heures .

- Okey Alice , on revient dans 10 minutes , en attendant tu peux nous attendre à la maison .

- Main bien sur ! Nous dit-elle en nous souriant .

Elle partit a vitesse vampirique.  
Edward et moi étions seule. Je voulais continuer là ou Alice nous avait interrompu mais il me regarda avec un sourire attendrit.

- Bella on ne peut pas on doit finir de manger.

-Ah...je prendrai juste un peu de gâteau alors, lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me servit et je mangea en silence. Nous ne nous quittions pas des yeux pendant tout le temps que durait le pique nique. Quand soudain il me prit sur ses épaules rangea tout dans le panier. Tellement vite que je sus qu'il l'avait fait seulement parce qu'il tenait le panier dans ses mains. Il rentra dans la maison en coup de vent et me déposa par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que Charlie veut me dire à ton avis ?

-Je sais pas peut-être prendre de tes nouvelles Bella ! Ca fait presque un mois que tu es partie…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir ça phrase car le téléphone sonna.

**OoOoOoOoo**

_**Voilou ! =) **_

_**Merci d'avoir lut ce chapitre . en espérant qu'il vous a plus je vous demande juste : Une toute petite review serais sympas :D**_

_**Joyeux Halloween en tout cas ! **_


	15. Chapitre 15 : Emmett

_**Bon voici enfin le nouveau chapitre…J'èspère qu'il vous plairas…**_

**-Tu m'as bien dit que tu m'avais fabriqué quelque chose, non ? Où est ce cadeau ?**

-J'attends, enchainai-je en tendant la main.  
-Bien  
De la poche arrière de son jean, il tira un petit sachet de tissu multicolore fermé par un cordon en cuir qu'il déposa dans ma paume.  
-Comme c'est joli ! Merci, Jake.  
-Le cadeau est à l'intérieur, soupira-t-il.  
-Oh !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Emmett **_**! **_

- Allô char...Papa !

- Oui c'est moi j'appelais pour prendre de tes nouvelles même si je sais que je vais te revoir dans quelques jours.

Edward qui me tenais la main me la sera un peu plus fort après les dernières paroles de mon père.

Elles avait fait effacer mon sourire .

- Oui , c'est vrai ! mais c'est pas grave ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre .

- Moi aussi ma chérie . Alors comment ce passe ces vacances ? . Je lâcha la main d'Edward et me mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon où Edward me regarda surpris .

- Très bien , je voulais juste te dire que Edward et moi...

- Vous sortez ensemble , je sais , Félicitations !

- Co...comment tu sais ?

- Ecoute Bella je ne suis peut-être pas très futé mais là...ne me prend pas pour plus imbécile que je ne le suis.

- Ca se voyait tant que ça ?dis-je enfin je veux dire dans la lettre que je t'ai envoyer je ne t 'ai pas dis que j'étais amoureuse de lui ...

Je vis Edward qui me regarder avec un regard interrogateur il n'avait pas compris notre conversation .Je haussai les épaules et articulai silencieusement : « Je t'expliquerai plus tard. »

- Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Hum...oui papa j'étais un peu ailleurs excuse-moi.

- Tu es pardonné mais...qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien distraire ton attention ? Ou plutôt qui ?

- Papa !

- Edward je suppose ?

- Mais...Sinon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe de beau à Phœnix ? les voisins se portent bien ?et...

- Pas la peine bella , déjà nous n'avons pas de voisin et je sais pertinemment qu'il est à tes côtes !

- Okay, tu as gagné !Content ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point me dit-il d'une voix taquine .

Je m'esclaffa sous l'œil amoureux d'Edward. Nous étions tous hilare , car j'en suis sur avec son ouïs surdéveloppés il avait tout entendus !

Après que Charlie eu raccrochée , Edward m'attira contre lui en me plaquant contre le mur il me dit , sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille :

- C'est bien que tu es mis Charlie au courant car je pensai passer te voir presque tous les jours , ce qu'un simple ami ne ferrait s'en doute pas !

Il se mit à m'embrassai dans le cou tout en remontant vers ma mâchoire puis c'est lèvres ce posèrent sur les mienne . J'oublier tout et me concentrer pour respirer , je commençais à manquer d'air alors il s'écarta de moi , et m'attira un peu plus contre lui .

- C'était vrais quand tu disais que tu passeras tout les jour ?

- Oui pourquoi ? il y a un problème ?

- Non bien sur ! c'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr que Charlie sois très content de te voir tout les jours , même si il t'apprécie ! et puis comment compte tu venir ? Je ne veux pas que tu gaspille ton argent pour des billets d'avions ou un autre moyen de transport !

- Ne t'inquiet pas je viendrais à pied !

- A pied ! ah oui ! Grâce à ta force surhumaine ...

- Exacte ! il se pencha est me donna un autre baiser sur la bouche puis s'écartent de moi , sa main entrelaçais dans la mienne , il me regarda puis me dit :

- Ce soir ma famille a penser que tu aimerais passer un moment tous ensemble alors ils te proposent d'aller nous promener pour regardaient les étoiles ! ça te dirais ?

Ne supportant pas la distance entre nous je me rapprochai de lui jusqu'à que je sois contre sont torse puis je me mis sur la pointe des pieds puis l'embrassa longuement avant de lui donner ma réponse .

- Bien sur que ça me dirais ! je n'ai pas passer beaucoup de tant avec eux pendant les vacances et puis si je suis avec toi ! lui dit-je en lui lançant le plus beaux sourire que je pus .

Il ris puis m'embrassa une nouvelle fois , il me plaqua encore contre le mur , puis je m'arrêtais quelque minutes pour reprendre mon souffle , j'allais recommençais à l'embrasser quand Emmett arriva . Dès qu'il nous vis il mit ses mains sûr ses yeux et nous dis :

- Vous pourriez au moins évitaient de faire ça en public s'il vous plais !

Nous rîmes puis Edward se retourna pour faire face à sont frère .

- Bon alors quand c'est pas Alice c'est toi ! Qu'es que tu veux nous dire !

Il enleva ses mains de ses yeux , puis me regarda en souriant puis ce tourna vers Edward .

- Je voulais savoir si Bella voulais bien faire une partie d'échec avec moi ? Car j'ai jouer une partie contre Rosalie bien évidemment j'ai gagnée nous dit-il avec un sourire de fierté , contre Alice par contre ... mais tu la connais elle est aussi tricheuse que toi !

Edward sourie puis ce tournant vers moi il me demanda si je voulais jouer contre Emmett .

- Oui je veux bien ! façon mon pote dit-je en me tournant vers Emmett tu risque de perdre !

- pff ... c'est ce qu'on va voir ! me dit-il en me lançant un regard moqueur . Part ici jeune arrogante .

Edward me prit la main et me la seras un peu plus fort . Tournant sa tête vers moi il me fit un sourire encourageant .C'est main dans la main que nous partîmes , Emmett derrière nous , dans le salon ou Alice et Rosalie nous attendaient …

_**Bon voilà … Bella va t'elle gagner ? **_

_**Je voulais vous dire que je suis en train d'écrire une nouvelle fic …Et j'aimerais savoir si vous connaisais Charlie St Cloud…Mon histoire seras Bassé sur ce film…que j'ai adorer…et dont je vais changer les personnages , Leur relation , Leur Physique et L'histoire bien sur … Je vais juste m'inspirer du « contexte » de l'histoire…**_

_**Alors donner moi votre avis ? Cette Histoire vous plairez ? **_

_**Voilà la bande annonce du film pour que vous vous fassiez un avis sur ma fic en cour…**_

_**Voilou bizoux j'espère vraiment avoir votre avis ! **_

_**Saluut' **_

_**Lù..**_


	16. Chapitre 16 : James et Victoria

_**Voila le chapitre 16 . Un chapitre avec : De l'humour de L'amour & De l'action...**_

_**On ce retrouve en bas ! :D**_

**" Il me prit le bol que je plissait le front une moue sur les lèvres.  
- Autre chose ? m'enquis-je.  
- Eh bien ... est-ce que ... tu l'embrasses ?  
- Oui, admis-je en rigolant.  
- Beurk !  
- Chacun son truc.  
- Ses crocs ne t'inqiètent pas ?  
- Boucle-là Jake ! "**

_O_**o**O**o**_O_o**oO**o_O_**O**

**Alice partit d'un long rire carillonant. Jacob passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine, la bouche pleine.  
-Quoi ? grommela Emmett.  
-Tu crois ? demandai-je à Edward.  
-Fais-moi confiance.  
-Alors, Emmett, dis-je après avoir pris une grande aspiration. Que dirais-tu d'un petit pari ?  
Il se leva aussitôt.  
-Super ! Vas-y.  
J'hésitai. Il était tellement impréssionnant.  
-Tu as les foies ? se moqua-t-il.  
Je carrai les épaules.  
-Toi et moi. Un défi. Je te prends au bras de fer. La table de la salle à manger. Tout de suite.  
Le sourrire d'Emmett s'élargit.  
-Hum, intervint Alice, je crois qu'Esmée aime beaucoup cette table, Bella. C'est une antiquité.  
Sa mère la remercia d'un hochement de la tête.  
-Aucun souci, lança Emmett. Par ici, jeune arrogante.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : James et Victoria .**

* * *

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le salon Alice et Rosalie étaient assises sur la table à manger bien qu'elle ne serve à rien car ils ne l'utilisaient jamais . Il y avait un jeu d'échec au milieu de la table entouré de magazines ! Pouark ! pas n'importe quels magazines attention !

Des magazines de mode ... ! Et qui les feuilletaient ? Rose et Alice bien sur ! D'ailleurs quand cette dernière vit mon regard apeuré elle ne put s'empêcher de me lancer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ! Je ne te laisserai ni lire, ni regarder, ni commenter ce qu'il y a dans ces magazines ! On regardait juste... en attendant que vous arriviez. Ce justifia t'elle .

- Heureusement, chuchotais-je en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas entendu.

- Bon alors Bella tu viens jouer oui ou non ? me dit Emmett qui était déjà installer devant le plateau de jeu .Je ne savais pas que la mode de passionnait à ce point... Où alors tu as juste peur de perdre ?

- C'est ça ! J'ai surtout peur pour toi...Je sais à quel point tu es mauvais joueur !

Moi , Jamais ! Bella cette penser m'insulte !

- Emmett ! pouffa Alice, la seconde d'avant elle avait les yeux dans le vague, qu'avait elle vu ?

Que j'avais gagnée ! Cette pensée me fit sourire et comme pour me donner raison, Alice répondit à ma question muette et dit :

- Tu vas perdre mon petit !

- Quoi ce mit t'il a criée en ce levant ! pff ... c'est même pas drôle ! Bah nous allons voir si mademoiselle Swan va pouvoir battre monsieur Cullen ou bien ce sale tricheur la laisserai gagner, comme d'habitude…

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers son frère puis me regarda avec son regard à vous faire tomber par terre .

- Oui dit soudain Alice ça serai une bonne idée , pour une foi que Emmett en trouve une ! lui lança-t-elle, l'air taquin. Edward l'homme qui peut lire dans les pensée contre Bella la fille au crane infranchissable ! Aller Edward va te mettre en place, le combat commence lui dit-elle en lui tirant par la manche de sa chemise .

Alice trépignait d'impatience en tentant de déplacer son frère qui lui, restait de marbre. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens en gémissant. Je pouffa silencieusement devant ce spectacle ridicule. Edward me jaugea quelques secondes puis avança enfin de sa démarche élégante et sur pour venir s'asseoir sur la chaise qui me faisait face.

- Tu es sur que tu veux jouer contre moi Bella ? me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, je ne voudrais pas être méchant mais ...tu vas perdre!

Quoi ? Quel goujat ! Alors là c'était la meilleure ! Il essayait de me déstabiliser avec son regard de tombeur mais...ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! Il allait perdre qu'il le veuille ou non du moins je ferrais tout pour ! .

- Et moi non plus je ne veux pas être méchante avec toi mais...je vais gagner !

Il rit de son rire tellement...sexy, puis il me dit avec une voix sensuelle :

- Et ben c'est ce qu'on va voir, Isabella ! Il me souri, je crus que j'allais m'évanouir mais je me retiens de justesse et m'accrocha de toutes mes forces aux accoudoirs de mon siège !

- Alice dit-je c'est pas du jeu ! Emmett a raison il triche ! lui dit-je en montrent le garçon qui me servait de petit copain en face de moi !

- Moi ? Mais je ne triche pas...d'ailleurs comment pourrais-je ?On est à armes égales tous les deux, me dit-il de son air innocent .

- Comment oses-tu ?

Comme-ci moi je pouvais avoir un regard et un visage aussi magnifique que lui ! c'était presque une insulte !

- Je me demande bien ce qui te fait penser que je triche ?

- Et ben ... tu recommence à ... m'éblouire !

- Edward ça suffie maintenant ! Dit-Alice qui était à bout de patience ! on ne va pas rester à attendre des heures ! tu n'as cas nous dire que tu as peur de perdre !

- Mais pas du tout, dit Edward j'attends juste que Bella commence la partie ! Comme on dit « honneur aux dames »

J'avança mon pion, je fus rapidement suivi par Edward. La partie avait commencé. Elle dura une heure et demis et, finalement c'est moi qui gagna. Je soupçonnais qu'il mu laisser gagner ou bien c'était moi qui était très forte ce qui m'étonner fortement... . Pour me féliciter il se leva et m'embrassa, le baiser se fit plus profond et je m'accrochais a lui , puis Emmett ( encore lui , pire que ça sœur... ! quoi que ...) ce gratta la gorge .

- Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure : Eviter de faire ça en public. Il se mit à rire puis arrêta quand Edward le regarda.

- Bella ! Vas manger! me cria soudain Alice.

Je me retourna, surprise, je n'avais pas remarqué les lasagnes qu'elle venait de sortir du four et qu'elle tenait à présent dans la main.

-Quand tu auras finie, j'irai t'habiller, continua Alice.  
Je lui fis les gros yeux et elle soupira, exaspérée.

-Okay, okay ! Tu te débrouilleras toute seule mais...tu mettras quand même la tenue que je t'ai préparée !

Je tenta de riposter que si elle préparait ma tenue ce n'est pas comme si j'allai me débrouiller toute seul mais Alice était déjà passer à autre chose.

Puis ils sortirent tous, à l'exception de l'heureux perdant qui, lui était adossée contre la porte du frigo. Je me rapprocha et me lova contre son torse glacée, je frissonnais de plaisir , j'étais de nouveau à ses cotés.

- Où on en était quand Emmett et venue nous interrompre tout à l'heure ? Lui dis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

- A ça me dit-il en ce penchant afin que nos lèvres ce touche , on s'embrassa longuement en oubliant mon repas qui était sur la table je savais que j'avais faim mais pour rien au monde je voulais arrêter ce que nous étions en train de faire , je commençais à mettre mes mains autour de son cou et commençais à passer mes mains dans ces cheveux quand mon ventre gargouilla – le sal traître .

Comme je mis était attendu il rompu notre étreinte, puis recula d'un pas et me fit asseoir sur la chaise en face du plat tiède qui n'attendais qu'à être manger.

- Mange ! M'ordonna t-il doucement en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je ne me fis pas prier et vida mon assiette en quelque bouchées. Je ne savais pas si ma rapidité était du au fait que j'avais faim ou parce que plus vite j'aurais fini plus vite je serais dans les bras d'Edward . D'ailleurs quand j'eu fini mon assiette je me jeta sur lui comme pour savourer mon désert . Je l'embrassa avec une passion débordante. J'ignorai si il avait remarqué ma soudaine fougue, en tout cas si il le remarqua il ne me le fit pas savoir et il me rendit mon baiser avec là même passion.

Après qu'Edward mut relâcher en protestant qu'il était tant que j'aille m'habillée , je partis dans ma chambre ou une tenue m'attendais sur mon lit avec un mot .

« **Je sais tu n'es plus un bébé tu peux parfaitement t'habiller toute seule mais...avant de râler essaye cette tenue s'il te plait, elle t'ira à ravir !**»

Je chiffonna l'innocent morceau de papier puis le mis à la poubelle. Alice ne changeras jamais ! J'enfilai donc la tenue quelle m'avait laissée : un jean et un haut tout simple. Ca allait pour cette fois je ne lui crierais pas dessus, elle ne m'avait pas obligé à porter une de ces robes ridicules.  
Quand j'eu enfilé ma tenue , on frappa à ma porte.

- Je peux rentrer ? Entendis-je de l'autre côté de la porte.

C'était mon amoureux, je sentis mon cœur s'emporter et je rougis brusquement.

- Bien sur ! M'empressais-je de répondre .

Edward me contemplât longuement, un peu trop même à mon goût.

- Tu es prête ? Tout le monde t'attend en bas ! On va aller faire un tour sur notre terrain de base-ball.

- D'accord , on peut y aller je suis prête . Mais vous allez jouer ?

- Jouer ? Non ,on va juste passer un moment ensemble avant que tu partes !

- Ok .

La tristesse s'empara soudain de moi, c'est vrai j'allai partir, je l'avais presque oublier.

Ce rendant compte de ma tristesse, Edward s'approcha de moi ,prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres froides sur les miennes .

- Tu es ravissante, comme toujours, me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Puis il me prit la main et m'emmena dans le hall où tout le monde nous attendaient, sauf Carlisle et Esmé.

- Où sont vos parents ? Demandait-je en me tournant vers Edward .

- Ils sont en train de préparer le feu me répondit-il.

Je le regardai d'un air interrogateur.

-Le feu ?

- Oui, Esmé à insister elle ne voulait pas que tu es froid ...

- J'aurais pu prendre une veste... mais bon ce n'est pas grave, un feu de camp ça peut être sympa !

Nous partîmes main dans la main , retrouver Carlisle et Esmé.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le terrain, Emmett fit une course avec Jasper et je fus surprise et heureuse que ça soit Jasper qui gagne. Deux défaites en une journée ! Pauvre Emmett ! Quand il vit mon sourire il se jeta sur moi et ce mit à me chatouiller.

-Alors Bella ?on fait la maligne ? Si j'étais toi j'éviterais...j'ai des moyens de pression, dit-il en me chatouillant plus fort.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Essayais-je de lui dire entre deux fous rires.

- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! Il allait commencer à faire je ne sais quoi, quand Edward (mon sauveur !) arriva derrière lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

- Arrête d'embêter Bella !

- Mais c'est elle qui a commencée ! lui répondit-il en me pointant du doigt.  
Je lui tira la langue. Je sais c'était puéril mais...la tentation était trop forte !

Edward allait lui répondre quand Alice arriva.

- Bon ça suffit on aimerais bien passer un moment sympa , et non passer un moment avec des enfants qui se chamaillent, non mais regarder vous ! Bella tu es encore par terre, tu passes vraiment ton temps à salir tes vêtements...Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'il te plait dans le fait de ce rouler dans la boue ! C'est même plutôt dégoûtant... aller viens ! Carlisle et Esmé nous attendent, me dit-elle en me tendant la main pour m'aider à me relever, puis elle se tourna vers Emmett.

- Aller vient mon gros nounours ! Rose t'attend.

Il la suivis en marmonnent « mon gros nounours pff...oh les filles... » Puis Edward me tendis la main, je m'en empara avidement puis nous marchâmes derrière les autres.

- Je suis désolé de gâcher ton été avec mes frères et ma sœur qui ne font que t'embêter ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis au contraire, lui dit-je en m'arrêtant face à lui, c'est le plus bel été de toute ma vie grâce à vous, à toi... ! Oui... surtout grâce à toi... lui chuchotais-je en rapprochant ma bouche de la sienne. Quand nos lèvres ce touchèrent un courant électrique parcourut mon corps. Je m'agrippait à lui comme une rescapée. Nos lèvres bougeaient à l'unisson, rien ne pouvait gâcher ou arrêter ce moment .D'ailleurs, je ne me serais pas arrêter si Alice n'aurait pas criée :

- EDWARD !

Nous pivotèrent tout les deux en même temps vers une Alice aux regard apeuré . Edward eu juste à lire dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'elle avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Bella...souffla-t-elle, si faiblement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

Carlisle qui venait d'arrivé après le cris d' Alice l'interrogea en soulevant un sourcil , elle commença donc à lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait vue .C'était comme un sifflement, je ne percevais presque rien, dans la minute même tout les Cullen coururent vers moi. Je me retrouva au milieu de sept vampires paniqués, Edward qui me tenait la main, la lâchas pour me prendre mon visage entre ses mains .

- Je suis tellement désolé ! Ca ne sera sans doute pas ton plus bel été ...

- Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Carlisle qui regardait vers la lisière de la forêt .

- Deux . Un male et une femelle .

Il y eu un grand silence . Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passer à la fin ?

- Edward, chuchotais-je, qu'es-ce qui ce passe ?

- Des vampires arrivent, ils ne sont pas comme nous ... ils n'ont aucune pitié pour l'espèce humaine donc si ils te voient ... !

- Ils ne savent pas que Bella est là ! Ou du moins qu'une humaine ce trouve par mis nous ! nous informa Alice . Ils sont juste curieux , quand ils ont vus de la fumée, ils se sont rapprochés et on sentis notre odeur .

- Dans combien de temps seront-ils là ? nous demanda Esmé , tendue qui venait d'arrivé .

- Bientot .dit-elle, un sentiment d'urgence dans la voix .

Edward regarda sa famille d'un air insistant, ils détournèrent le regard , gênée.

- Je suis vraiment désolée , je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener ici ! Puis il ce pencha et m'embrassa comme il ne l'avais jamais fait . Ce baiser m'effraya . Il m'embrassait comme s'il craignait qu'il ne nous restât plus de temps . Il était exclu que je m'autorise à penser à çà ! Alors je me mis à lui rendre son baiser avec la même passion .

Ils étaient bien deux , comme Alice nous l'avait dit. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux marron pâle et des yeux cramoisies qui portait un jean avec une chemise à moitié déchiré, quant à la femme elle avec des cheveux d'une teinte rouge saisissante . Ils étaient pieds nus.

Ils marchèrent vers nous de leur démarche féline. L'homme nous décocha un sourire mesquin qui dévoila ses dents luisantes. Ils avaient les yeux différents de ceux des Cullen. Ni dorés ni noirs comme je mis étais attendue...mais d'un bordeaux sombre, à la fois dérangeant et sinistre .  
L'homme fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta à un mètre de notre groupe .

- Bonjour, nous dit-il son sourire toujours accrochée à ses lèvres . Je m'appelle James et voici ma compagne Victoria ajouta-il en désignant la femme à ses cotes . Nous allons dans le nord , mais nous étions curieux de voir qui habitait par ici .

- Je comprend ! je vous présente ma famille Emmett et Jasper , Rosalie , Esmée et Alice , Edward et Bella . Moi c'est Carlisle , nous avons une résidence permanente pas loin d'ici .

Je fus surprise en entendant mon nom .

- Permanente ! Répéta James intrigué . Comment y arrivez-vous ?

- C'est très long à expliquer , pourquoi ne pas en discuter à la maison ?

- Mais bien sur ! Je serais curieux de voir votre ... habitation !

- Très bien ! Vous allez suivre Rosalie et Esmé avec Jasper . Alice , Emmett, Edward et Bella aller partir manger en ville, menti Carlisle et je suivis l'échange silencieux entre Carlisle et son fils, ce dernier hocha la tête .

- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagnez, dit soudain James à Edward mais nous avons mangés juste après Seattle .

- Ce n'est pas grave, s'empressa de répondre Edward sèchement , à la prochaine renchérit-il .

C'est alors que plusieurs choses se produirent .Edward dans sa hâte de partir me souffla de le suivre si doucement que je faillis ne pas l'entendre .Je me mit donc derrière lui en tentant de me faire la plus discrète possible mais...peine perdue!A cause de ma stupide maladresse je trébucha et me retrouvée par terre .Il me sauta immédiatement dessus .Sa main encerclant ma jambe, il serra si fortement que je du me retenir pour ne pas hurler.

- Hum ... Une humaine ! ça tombe bien j'ai pas eu de dessert ! susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Je frissonnais rien quand entendant ces paroles .

Edward lui sauta dessus tel un prédateur sur ça proie .

- Ne t'avise plus de la toucher lui dit mon amoureux en le regardant avec un regard qui fessait ressortir ça vrais nature . Même de la regardée ! Comprit !

- C'est qu'on est pas partageur !

Il pondit encore sur moi mais Edward le rattrapa et le plaqua contre un arbre .

- Tu n'as pas comprit ce que je t'ai dit ? ... Je vais devoir te tuer ! Edward prit James par les épaules et le plaqua au sol . La terre ce fissura .

James bondit sur Edward cependant je nus pas le temps dans voir plus car Alice vain vers moi pour me mettre à l'abri je n'avais pas encore remarquée que j'étais restée assise par terre tétaniser en train de regarder le combat qui ce passer devant moi . Je me mis debout avec difficulté puis regardait autour de moi . Emmett et Jasper était occuper avec Victoria tandis que Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient près d'un arbre . Je voulus marcher vers eux mais je n'eu pus faire aucun pas car une douleur me saisit à la jambe , apparent **il** m'avait casser la cheville . Je m'apprêtait à partir avec Alice quand un craquement me fit lever la tête . James tenait la tête d'Edward et des fissures commençais à apparaître sur son visage .

- NON crierai-je .

Je voulais qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward . _Rien_

Edward le reprit par les épaules , et le jeta , James fini sa chute contre un arbre . Edward courut vers moi .

- Je suis vraiment , vraiment désolée ... me dit-il en me prenant dans ces bras . Il voulut courir mais James qui avait dut s'être remis de sa chute courut vers lui en l'attrapent par les cheveux et le balança de toute ses forces quelques mettre plus loin .

- Où on en était déjà tout les deux ? me dit – il soudain en ce tournant vers moi et me regardant avec son regard assoiffée .

Quand je le vis prendir sa main je fermais instinctivement mes yeux . Mais avant qu'il ne puisse me touché Emmett et Jasper lui sauta dessus .

- Alice ! cria Jasper qui essayer aider d'Emmett à maintenir James qui ce débattais pour s'échapper .

Celle ci accourue et ce mit sur le dos de James . Je ne pus voir ce qui ce passa après car Edward vain à moi et me prit dans ses bras .

- Oh Bella tu n'as rien .

- Edward soufflai-je de soulagement . Et toi ? Tu n'as rien ? dit –je en le regardant dans les yeux .

- Bien sur que non ! Quand il me vit pleurait il me dit : Ne t'inquiète pas il ne te ferra plus rien ! Aller viens rentrons je veux que Carlisle t'examine

- Je n'ai rien je t'assure .

- Je veux vérifier quand même me dit-il d'un ton dur et pressant .

Sur ce il me prit dans ces bras . Déposa un baisser sur mon front et m'emmena aussi vite qu'il le put chez lui , ou ses parents nous attendaient .

* * *

_**Voilou pour ce chapitre ! **_

_**Alors je sais vous avez déja vue ça dans Twilight... Mais mon but c'était ça ! de reprendre le passage avec James... **_

_**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçue...**_

**_Autrement : Ma fiction est bientôt fini ... et oui ! Je serais triste de vous quittez mais bon on se retrouveras avec mes deux autres fic :D { Enfin je l'espère ! ;) }_**

* * *

_**Lù..**_


	17. Chapitre 17 : Questionnement

_**E**__**t Voila ,enfin l'avant derniès chapitre...je vous laisse le lire en espèrant de tout mon coeur qui vous plairas...Il répond aussi aux questions que vous vous posez concernant : Victoria..**_

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Questionnement

* * *

Quand on fut arrivés chez les Cullen , Edward m'emmena rapidement à l'étage et m'allongea sur sont lit . Carlisle vain m'examiner pendant que Edward l'écoutait . Pendant l'analyse de Carlisle Edward avait le regard dans le vide , sont expression exprimer tantôt de la tristesse puis de la colère , mais surtout de la peur que je n'ai quelques choses de grave or , d'après Carlisle j'avais juste une vilaine entorse et qu'il me fallait sûrement quelques jours de repos .

Super ! Et moi qui devait rentrer chez Charlie dans 2 jours précisément . Quoi que , ça ne me dérangerais pas du tout de rester plus longtemps que prévue...  
Après m'avoir mit un bandage tout autour de ma jambe endolorie Carlisle sorti de la chambre nous laissant seul Edward et moi .

- Je suis désoler Bella , je n'aurais jamais dut t'emmener . Tu aurais jamais dut venir ici en vacance tout simplement .

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Ce qui c'est passer tout ta l'heure , ce n'est rien Edward , c'est juste une entorse , je survivrai tu sais !

- Ce n'est pas ça Bella ! On s'avait que c'était dangereux que tu viennes ! Nous sommes dangereux chuchota t'il avant de reprendre d'une voix normal : Il y a souvent des vampires nomade qui passe par ici ! Tu sais Il aurait put t'arriver quelques chose .

- Oui , mais il ne m'est rien arriver , enfin rien de grave .

- Pour moi ça c'est grave me dit-il en montrant ma jambe bander .

On ce regarda quelques minutes sans rien dire .

Qu'allai-je dire à Charlie ? Je lui téléphonerai tout t'a l'heure pour lui dire que je resterai quelque jours de plus chez les Cullen . Je lui servirai comme excuse que je me suis casser la figure , il ne verra rien d'anormal

. Car savoir que sa fille, Bella Swan et tomber et qui c'est fait mal , ce n'est pas un scoop ! De plus , ça me permettras de rester un peu plus longtemps avec Edward , se qui me réjouissait d'avance . Edward vain s'asseoir au bord du lit prudemment , sûrement pour éviter que j'ai mal .

Il me regarda amoureusement ce qui eu le don de me faire rougir , quand je voulus me redresser pour lui prendre la main , je sentis une douleur à ma jambe – qui jusqu'à là ne c'était pas manifester . Je tressaillis en partie à cause de la douleur , mais aussi en me souvenant qui m'avait infliger ma blessure . James . D'ailleurs je me demander ce qu'il était devenue ...

- Et James ?. Où est t'il ?

- Alice et les autres ce sont occupées de lui ...

- Et victoria , celle qui était avec lui ?.

- La rouquine ? Elle sait enfuis ! Emmett la pourchassé mais elle à réussit à le semée . Mais ne t'inquiète pas , on l'a retrouvera et on lui ferra le même sort que James s'empressa -t'il de me dire en remarquant mon air inquiet .

Bien sur je n'étais pas inquiète pour moi , mais pour Emmett ou même toute la famille Cullen . Si ils leurs arriveraient quelque chose...De toute façon bientôt je retournerais à Phœnix , et les Cullen n'aurons plus de problème à cause de moi ...

- Il faut que j'appelle mon père pour lui dire que je ne pourrais pas rentrer ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça , Esmé là déjà appeler .

- Ah , d'accord . Alors ?

- Il a dit que ça n'eu l'étonner pas , que c'était bien ton genre de te faire mal . Esmé lui a raconter que tu es tombais et que tu t'es fouler la cheville . Elle lui a proposée que tu reste encore une semaine avant de rentrer . Et il a accepter . Pour mon plus grand plaisir murmura t'il en affichant sont sourire que j'aimer tant .

J'étais contente de le voir sourire . J'avais peur qu'il ne veule plus rien faire avec moi de peur de me mettre en danger .  
Profitant de sont changement d'humeur , je le pris par le col de sont tee-shirt et le tira vers moi de sorte que sa bouche soit à quelques centimètres de la mienne .

- Voilà au moins un avantage de cette entorse ... lui murmurai-je .

Je le tirais encore un peu plus jusqu'à que ses lèvres de glace touche enfin les miennes .

* * *

_**Voilou =) Chapitre court , et bien sur j'espère qu'il vous à plus... :)**_

_**Prochain chapitre...et bien quand vous voulez...Dites ? :-)**_

_**Je vous fais de Gros Bizoux .. Lù**_

_**Ps : J'ai une nouvelle fiction en court d'écriture :) **_


	18. Chapitre 18  : Le départ

_**Hey ! **_

_**Tout d'abord , désolé pour le retard de ? 2 , 3 mois ? Enfin bref..Mille excuse . **_

_**Apres : B0NNE ANNEE 2011 :D **_

_**Voilà je vous embêtes pas plus longtemps .. Bonne lecture ... :) **_

_**L'image du chapitre : ..net/e0b/bella-friend-edward/pics/2907989561_**_

_**Mon blog pour retrouver la fiction : .com**_

**" Tu sera toujours ma Bella ... ma Bella en moins fragile " ~ Edward For Bella - Hésitation .**

****** C'est là, en pleine cantine, alors que je m'efforçais de discuter avec des inconnues indiscrètes, que je les vis pour la première fois **  


* * *

Chapitre 17 : Le départ .

* * *

**L**e lendemain matin je me réveillais dans sont lit , ma tête contre sont torse . Je me permis de dormir encore un peu . Car il faut l'avouer , j'adorai dormir avec lui , enfin à cette emplacement ...  
Quand je fus réveillais il m'apporta mon petit déjeuner au lit . Il me regarda manger silencieusement . Quand j'eu fini mon bol de céréales , il ramena le plateau vide dans la cuisine puis revins s'allonger à coter de moi .

- Alors Bella , cas tu envies de faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je sais pas ! Et toi ? Lui dit-je en me rapprochant de lui et en me lovant contre sont torse de pierre .

- Hum... On pas faire grand chose avec ta jambe...

- Oui je sais soupirai-je . On n'a cas rester là ...

Ce qu'on fit bien évidement , ne pouvant aller nul part avec mon entorse en resta allongés sur sont lit . Ma douleur à ma jambe ayant surgie d'un coup . Carlisle me donna des calmants qui eu le don de me faire dormir . De plus les notes de ma berceuse que Edward était en train de jouer n'arrangeait rien .  
La semaine passa plus vite que se que je mis était attendus . Il faut dire qu'avec Emmett qui vient s'en arrêt vous embêter en vous demandent de jouer une revanche à une stupide partie d'échec , On a pas le temps de s'ennuyer ... Et oui parce que monsieur n'avait toujours pas digérer sa défaite...  
Pour être gentille je l'ai laisser gagner .  
Ma jambe ayant à peut prés guéris – je pouvais marcher mais à l'aide de béquilles .  
Pour ma dernière journée Edward m'emmena à la clairière .Nous partîmes moi sur son dos , lui courant silencieusement .Le ciel était couvert comme d'habitude .  
La clairière était paisible . Des milliers de Pâquerettes illuminaient l'herbe de jaune et de mauve . Ce qui la rendait encore plus magnifique .Je m'allongeais ignorant l'humidité . Edward m'imita et me prit la main .

- Alors comme ça , du compte venir me voir parfois lui demandai-je un sourire sur les lèvres .

- Attention pas parfois ! Tout les jours !

Nous rîmes puis il se tourna sur le coter de façon à ce que sont nez soit dans mes cheveux et sa bouche à quelques centimètre de mon oreille .

- Ton odeur va me manquer . Il se releva puis me regarda dans les yeux . Tu vas me manquer reprit t'il . Se qui eu le don de me faire rougir . T'es rougissement aussi d'ailleurs me dit-il enfin en me caressent la joue et en ce rallongeant à coter de moi .

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer reprit-je en me tournant cette fois si vers lui , sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Sont haleine fraîche caressa ma peau ce qui eu le don de l'enflammer. Sont regard or croisa le mien , puis se rapprochant de mes lèvre , il m'embrassa . D'abord avec prudence puis de plus en plus passionnément .Il fourragea dans mes cheveux . Je me mis a respirer de manière désordonnée . Mes main agrippaient ses bras , mon corps se plaqua sur le sien , ma bouche se collait à ses lèvres et bien sur je manquais déjà d'air . Je le fis roulais doucement sur le sol , le plaquant sur l'herbe . je relevais la tête pour reprendre haleine .

- C'est décider tu restes me chuchota t'il , je t'enlève si il le faut . Mais tu reste avec moi pour toujours .

Je ris .

- Je n'ai rien contre , mais Charlie risque de débarquer ici l'arme à la main , et de venir me chercher de force . Heureusement que tu es immuniser contre les balles .

- Oui heureusement .

Puis ses lèvres retrouvèrent de nouveau mes lèvres .

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Oui , Edward .

Il soupira puis m'embrassa le front

- Ce n'est pas parce que Charlie est dans les parages qui tu n'as pas le droit de me dire au revoir correctement .

Il sourit puis son visage descendit vers le mien , jusqu'à que ses lèvres touche enfin les miennes . C'est avec bien des efforts , que je réussis à lâcher ses boucles de cuivres .

- Tu me manque déjà murmura t'il . Tu sais reprit t'il c'est presque criminel de te laisser partir . Vu comme je te connais tu as une chance sur 1 millions qu'il t'arrive quelques choses . C'est en partie pour ça que j'aimerais t'accompagner . Si il t'arrivait quelques choses ...Tu es toute ma vie à présent .  
Sans plus attendre, je collais mes lèvres au sienne . Nos lèvres s'entrelaçaient , et déjà je commencées à manquer d'air . Il recula et colla son front contre le mien . Je me remis sur la pointe des pieds pour le re embrassait malheureusement le klaxon de la voiture de patrouille de mon père retentis .

- Tu viens Bella .

- Oui , Papa .

Mon père étais déjà dans la voiture , celle ci était allumais près à partir . J'étais presque sûr qu'il nous regardait depuis toute ta l'heure .  
Je déposais une nouvelle fois mes lèvres sur celle de mon amoureux avant d'aller dire au revoir au reste de la famille . Je pris Alice dans mes bras elle me demanda de lui promettre d'aller faire un week-end sur deux du shopping avec elle , je regarda Edward d'un regard suppliant , Edward ce pencha à l'oreille d'Alice et lui murmura : On verra ça , si tu veux l'avoir pour toi un week-end entier ou pire un heure entière il faudra me passer sur le corps . Elle le regarda choquer puis partie vers la maison en boudant . Puis Esmée me serra très fort et me fit promettre de revenir . Bien évidemment je le lui promis, je pouvais promettre au moins ça . J'enlaçais tout le reste de la famille , Emmett m'étouffa dans son étreint Rosalie me sourie , et Jasper me fit un signe de la main de loin . Il était avec Alice sous le porche elle me regarda avec regard noir de colère je lui sourie d'un sourire désoler . Puis partie aller dire au revoir au dernier des Cullen qui ce trouver à coter de la voiture et qui quand j'arrivais à sa hauteurs m'ouvrit la portière .

- Au revoir Bella me dit-il avant de ce penchait et de m'embrassait avec une passion débordante. Je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer me souffla -t'il entre deux baisers . Je te suivrais à pied me dit-il enfin en me fessant un clin d'œil .

Je montais dans la voiture le souffle coupée à cause en partie de n'autre baisers échangé mais le clin d'œil qu'il m'avait fait était...Waouh !

Charlie fit un signe de la mains à toute la famille Cullen . Puis nous partîmes pour Phœnix .

Pendant tout le voyage j'affichai un sourire que Charlie ne s'empêcha pas de remarquer .Il me sourie dans son rétroviseur puis ce concentra sur la route .

C'était vraiment le plus belle été de toute ma vie . C'était **un été inoubliable** . Je tournai la tête vers la fenêtres et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une tornade d'orée qui nous dépassa ...

* * *

_**Voilà .. **_

_**Je ne vous dis pas que c'est mon derniès chapitre car je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue mais si celui ci est trop long , j'en ferrais un chapitre .**_

_**Donc voilou =)**_

_**Encore bonne année , et je fais un petit clin d'oeil à Yumi25 ( ****Dream-Of-Bella ) que j'ai retrouver sur Sky ;) **_

_******Aimer vous l'image du chapitre ? **_

_Bizouxxxxx_


End file.
